The Lassie in the Cove
by Jloves-pp
Summary: when Hiccup went to the cove one day. he never thought he meet someone that will change he's life forever. (Selkie au, but like a mermaid au) Mericcup
1. Chapter 1

**Hi This is my first fanfic story, so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 1

There had been a huge storm that hit the island of Berk, the night before Hiccup had seen some wild dragons that were flying by to get away from the storm. In the morning, Hiccup decided to see if there was any damage that happened to the island,

"Wow, look at this toothless, it looks like it is worse than we thought, huh bud", Hiccup said to his best friend Toothless as he examining a large broken tree that had fallen into the Cove. He was thankful to know nothing in his village was broken and no one was hurt.

Toothless purred softly with agreement and began to drink out of the lake. He then saw something move in the water and the sound of a small splash. He growled to Hiccup who was still busy looking at the tree to noticed, Toothless decided that maybe he was just seeing things and went back to drink the water. He saw something again, it was light brown, disappearing into the water, Toothless looked down into the water, something seamed wrong or he was seeing things.

The dragon suspicions were clear when he saw a head in the water, he was determined to find out what was going on. He tiptoed quietly around to the other side of the lake, not wanting to bother his human friend. As Toothless got closer, he could see a shadow reflected in the water. It was a big shape, it might be a fish he thought.

It was time for Hiccup to get back to the village, when he saw the Night Furry on some rocks, trying to catch something in the lake.

"Toothless, what are you doing?, this is no time to mess around, we have to get back, the dragons won't train themselves, you know", Hiccup explain as he walked over.

As he reaches his friend, Hiccup saw what Toothless saw. Hiccup knelt down to get a better look, he and his dragon watched for a bit. They saw the strange shape move closer to them, as it came closer, so did Hiccup. Without thinking, he rolled his sleeves up and slowly placed his left hand into the water.

He moved his hand feeling the warmth of the water. Hiccup heard Toothless growl as if asking "what should we do next"? Hiccup looked at his best friend

"I don't know Bud, maybe we should…."

He didn't finish what he was saying because he felt something take his hand, it was like someone was holding it. Hiccup looked at where his arm was, he couldn't see what was under the water, but it felt soft and warm, he gave it a gentle squeeze, whatever was holding his hand gave him a warm smile came on his face.

Hiccup wanted to know what was holding his hand, he looked at Toothless then looked back at the water. He began pulling his arm out slowly, as the water reach his wrist Toothless crept closer,he was almost able to make something out, when something suddenly hit Hiccup hard across the face, turning the whole world black.

Toothless feared Hiccup was really hurt, he tried to wake him. He then noticed something surface from the water. His eyes widened to see a girl, looking at Hiccup with worry in her eyes. The dragon could sense that she wanted to get nearer, but was weary to go to close because of Toothless. He backed off to show that he wasn't going to hurt her.

The girl swam closer to them, when she reach them she peered at Hiccup, she studied his face. She could see that he had long brown hair, that came nearly to his neck and he was actually quite handsome in his own way, he was young with some freckles on his face. The girl noticed that his chest was moving, she sighed with relief when she saw this.

The next thing that happened stunned toothless, he just stared in amazement, his mouth dropping open. She had pulled herself out of the water and sat next to the boy, but she didn't have legs, but a tail. A TAIL! She pulled him up and placed his head on her tail.

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, things were blurry at first, then he saw that staring down at him, was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his entire life. She had a round face with a little button nose, her hair was the colour of fire, but it was wet which made her even more beautiful. She had pale orange freckles on her face, but what fascinated him the most were her eyes, they were as blue as the sky on a sunny day (sunny days don't come that often on Berk).

"Are….are you okay?" she asked. Hiccup can tell that she was Scottish by her voice.

"Yeah, I think I, I'm fine". He said rubbing where he felt the pain on his face, "I've been through worse".

"I'm sorry I hit you, I was trying to…."

The girl explains but Hiccup said "Wait, you hit me!"

The Red head girl nodded.

"What did you use, a rock" he said half-joking, half-serious. This maked the girl giggle,

"Ur no".

He realised his head was lying on something soft and squeaky. He heard the familiar sound of toothless, he managed to sit up to see his friend, who is still was in shock "What's wrong Bud?, you're acting as if you've seen to a ghost, or when the twins put all of Gobber's pants on the roof and he had to get them back". Hiccup said, this made the best friends laugh together.

Hiccup turned back to the girl "I'm sorry, he's not al…'" the words frozen on his lips, he saw why Toothless had been shocked. He saw that she had the body of a girl but below, she had a tail. The girl looked as Hiccup stared, unable to breathe.

"Breathe, breathe human man",the girl prompted to Hiccup."You have lungs, use them",

He finally gave a heavy gasp and put his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide as he tried not to look at her tail.

"It's ok, you can look", the girl said, she place her hand softly on his. Hiccup felt calmer, relaxing when he felt her hand touch his. He looked at the beautiful girl with the tail.

He could see that she had a cloth around her chest which was good for him or he would be blushing like crazy. He had heard stories from the Vikings about seeing lovely mermaids in the sea. He remembered them saying that mermaids had fishtails, but this girl that was sitting next to him didn't have a fishtail, she had a tail of a seal. He also remembered hearing about some other creatures that were like mermaids with a slight difference.

"You're a…a…."Selkie!"Hiccup finally managed to say. She smiled sadly,"Sorry" he said softly.

Her smile brightened at his sweetness. She could tell it was in shock to him, seeing her.

"It's okay, I'm surprised to see you'"she replied.

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and then at her.

"Wait, you've never saw a human before" he asked.

"No, you're my first, lucky you", she said with a smirk on her face. This made both of them laugh. Hiccup really liked the selkie's laugh, it sounded pleasant to him."But I'm sorry that I hit you, I was trying to hit him" she exclaimed pointing at Toothless. The dragon wasn't happy to hear this, he narrowed his eyes at her. Hiccup smiled at her, "That's ok", he replied "I understand why, as does Toothless, don't you bud'' The Night Fury took a moment and nodded to show that he understands.

"Tooth-less'"the selkie asked.

"Yeah, and I'm Hiccup" the boy said.

The girl was surprised at that,"That's an...unusual name'.

Hiccup smiled at that, he knew that his name would not the greatest. "So do you have one, a name?"

"My name is Merida".

"Unusual, yet beautiful", Hiccup's comment made Merida cheeks go pink. Toothless softly growled and Hiccup knew what he meant. "Oh, we've got to go" Hiccup cried as he stood up.

"Go?, wait, your leaving?" Merida called, even though they had just met, she didn't want him to leave.

Hiccup looked back at her and give her a warm smile.

"Don't worry I will come back as soon as possible, I promise"

"Ok", the selkie said with a smile, then she dived in the lake like an orange flame. She resurfaced and watched in amazement as the boy climbed on the dragon and took off up into the sky. She floated on her back watching them growing smaller and smaller until they were out of sight. She had met a human and she couldn't wait to see him again.

As they flew back to the village. Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about Merida the selkie. He was curious about how she got in to the lake. She could not walk, so how did she get there? But all he knew is that he wanted to find out more about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I want to make thing clear. This story is set after the first HTTYD movie. I like to think Merida would love Hiccup for himself, if they meet around the 1st movie and as for Astrid, well...wait and see. This is to give some info to a guest. So I hope you will enjoy this chaper.**

* * *

Chapter 2

As soon as morning came, Hiccup got everything he needed to see his Selkie friend. He had two baskets of fish, one for Merida and one for Toothless. He got some food for himself and they were ready to go. When he and his dragon arrived at the cove, it seemed quiet, he thought that maybe he'd just imagined it.

"This is stupid."Hiccup whispered to himself but then,

"There you are!"

Hiccup was so startled, he nearly fell into the lake. Luckily Toothless grabbed him by his fur vest, he got his balance back. He looked up to see Merida's head and shoulders above the water. Her smile warmed his heart as she swam to them.

"So, how are you?" Merida asked resting her head in her right hand and looking at Hiccup.

"Oh…great, I'm great, just dragon training and stuff," he replied, and then went to get a basket.

"Here you go, one basket of fish, for the lovely lady". Merida blushed, she didn't know why she was blushing, but it seemed to happen only when she was around this human.

She looked at the basket. "Ur…Thank you".She said, Hiccup could tell she was trying to be polite.

"You don't like fish."

"No, I do, I…just had a couple of them before so..." hearing this, toothless happily grabbed the handle of the basket and pulled it away and started to munch on them.

"Well, more for him," Hiccup said, smiling at his friend.

Merida swam to shore and he sat next to her.

"I forgot to ask, how old are you?"asked Hiccup.

"I'm 15, 16 in a few months" she replied.

"I'm 15 too," Hiccup said and they carried on talking about their lives.

Hiccup told her about when he met Toothless, his relationship with his father and the changes that happened because of their friendship. Merida told him that she was a princess of the North Sea by Scotland, and carried on to describe what life was like in the sea.

"That sounds wonderful Mer". Hiccup was enjoying her stories of the ocean.

"I'm more impressed of what you did, training a dangerous creature, saving your home, learning to fly". Merida looked up at the sky. Imaging Hiccup and Toothless flying across the sky, feeling the wind and touching the stars.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing,"he said following her gaze.

"I've never told anyone this, but I always wanted to know what it was like up there, it must be freedom". Merida said with a yearning in her voice, then she looked down to her hands. "My Mom might say it's nothing but childish wishes". Hiccup could hear pain in her voice.

"So, I can tell you have parent problems with your mum". Hiccup said showing her a smile that made Merida lighten her mood. She actually liked his sense of humour, it was refreshing.

"My mother just treats me like a child, she talks about my future and how to behave like a princess, but I just want to enjoy swimming, exploring and practising my archery all day". Merida explained.

"Lately she's started talking about marriage, I'm just not ready." As she was talking, Toothless came over to his friend after he finished eating The rest of the fish.

"When me and my mother had a fight, she was so angry that, she broke my bow right in front for me!"

Hiccup understood completely, he had the same problem with his father and he would have felt the same way as she did, if his father broke something that he held dear, like when his father took Toothless away to find the dragon's nest.

"So, then what". he asked,

Merida signed and said "I was so angry and upset, I swam away. I didn't care where I was going, I just needed to get away from there". She had hurt in her eyes. Hiccup gently took her hand then realise that Merida was the one who held his hand in the water yesterday, it felt the same. Merida continued, "When I was a good many miles away, I swam to the surface to see where I was, when suddenly a huge creature picked me up then carried me away".

Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other.

"Was it a dragon?"he asked,

"Yes, I think so,"she said trying to think what the creature was.

"which one?" Hiccup had been explaining to Merida about all the different dragons that he had seen and learned for.

"Well it had things on its back, big yellow eyes, big horns and sharp claws, I was afraid that it might scratch my tail."

"It sounds like a Monstrous Nightmare," Hiccup answered.

He looked to see if there were any scratches. As he placed his hand on her tail, he couldn't help but move his hand to feel her soft and silky skin. Merida felt strange as he touched her tail. Her eyes widened and she feel her heart beating a little faster. She had never felt this way before, it was something new and exciting to her.

"Well, then as I was getting carried…"Merida continued, Hiccup stopped to listen. "I struggled to get free, but then I managed to hit him, the dragon lost its grip and I fell into this cove". Merida sighed as her mum came into her mind. Hiccup tried to think of something to make Merida feel better.

"So, how do you do archery underwater?" Hiccup said after the moment,

"Well it's actually my secret," Merida said with a big smile. "I found a bow and some arrows on a shore when I was 6, there was no one around, so…."

"You stole them," the Viking said in a matter of fact voice, '

"I was going to give them back, but whoever left them never came back,' she place her head on her fist. Hiccup sighed then he decided he felt a bit hungry, so he got his bag and pulled out a apple.

Merida saw the apple and she asked,

"What's that?".The apple was an inch away for Hiccup's mouth when she asked

"An apple, want to try?" He asked, offering it to her. The selkie took it and had a small bite of the apple.

"Mmm," she moaned happily and she had another bit. He smiled and pulled out the other one. "Can I have a other one?" She asked.

"Sure just….," but Merida took the apple from Hiccup and ate it, pips and all. Hiccup couldn't believe it. Toothless watched in amazement, he'd never seen anyone eat the way she did.

Even though she was thin, she had a big appetite.

"I love these" she said, still some apple in her mouth,

"You were saying" Hiccup said.

"Oh" she's said as she swallowed the last piece of apple.

"I go to the surface and practice archery, it was hard at first but I managed to do it pretty well, I even found out a way to do it underwater, no one knows about it, not even my family". Merida turned the head away.

She still couldn't believe her mother did something like that. Merida felt something on her shoulder. She turned to see Hiccup had his hand for her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, just take the time you need. I'm sure you and your mother will patch things up." He said with a reassuring smile that made Merida feel much better. Toothless laid his head near her. She patted his head and she heard him purring like a cat, she looked up to meet Hiccup's smiling eyes. Merida thought of something.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" She asked.

"Urr..". Hiccup trailed off, "I can't swim."

"You don't know how to swim?" Merida asked.

"I used to, but now it's kinda hard" he looked down at his fake leg. Since the battle of the Red Death Hiccup had never swam, he feared he might sink and drown. Seeing the look of his face, Merida felt she wanted to help him.

"Well then," she said, making Hiccup snap out of his thoughts. "We'll have to change that."

"What are you talking about?," Hiccup asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim agine," Merida said with a smile. Hiccup's eyes wide.

"W..w….wait, what!, right now?"

"Ur..would you rather do it tomorrow then?" Merida said, she could tell that he was nervous about it.

"Okay…maybe…sure," he said trying to smile. Hiccup stood up and said "We'd better get back."

"I'll see you two tomorrow then," she said as she scratched Toothless's head.

"Same to you, princess."

"Oi, don't call me princess." Merida said with a serious tone.

"Whatever you say…..milady" he bowed and took her hand and gently kissed it.

She was actually surprised that he was a gentleman. She had been told tales of the Vikings being horrible monsters that would cut you into pieces.

Hiccup and Toothless soon were in the air, as they left he waved to her, Merida returned the gesture, then she thought to herself. If only he wasn't a human, she would have him as a husband, but how could that be the possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's late. I did write this chapter down but it got deleted by accident. I have to rewrite it again, I don't think it's as good as before but I tried. I hope you like it and I'll be back on track**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hiccup didn't know what he was more worried about the next day, the swimming or the undressing. He got a large cloth and wrapped up a couple of apples, knowing that they were Merida's favourite. He and toothless arrived at the cove, they went toward the enterance and saw the Selkie, lying on the grass and the bright sunshine on her beautiful skin. Hiccup noticed Merida's hair was dry for the first time since he had met her. It was extremely curly and reminded him of dragon's fire.

He was mesmerised by her, until Toothless nudged him out of his trance. The two climbed down carefully, Merida sat up and greeted the friends as they came closer.

"So are you ready for your swimming lesson?" she said with a smile. Hiccup gulped,

"I still don't know Merida," he said.

"Come on now, you'll be with me".

"And another thing. I'm not...not" Hiccup began, but when their eyes met, he forgot his worries and started to feel calmer.

"It's ok, I promise it will be fine" , Merida said softly.

"OK" Hiccup replied feeling scared a bit nervous and a bit excited. Merida smiled before slipping into the water.

Hiccup was just about to remove his fur vest when he noticed Merida resurfaced and looked at him.

"Can you please not look" Hiccup asked. He never felt comfortable about his body because he didn't look like any of the other Vikings in the village.

Merida nodded and turned her head away but her curiosity made her turn back. Toothless saw this and lifted his wing, blocking her view. Merida annoyed slid her face into the water, blowing bubbles.

Soon Hiccup removed his vest, shirt and belt. When Merida saw him, her cheeks turned pink. She was used to seeing Selkie men and mermen bare chests but Hiccup's was different. Even though he was thin, he had some muscle building in his arms and chest. Probably from all that dragon training.

After taking a breath, Hiccup walked to the waters edge with Toothless following closely by his side. He sat down and took off his boot. Merida swam to him as he placed his fake leg down. She remembered Hiccup telling her about how his lost his leg.

"Did you make this?" Merida asked as she took his leg and looked at it closely.

"No, Gobber made it" Hiccup said with a smile.

She put the fake leg back down,while Hiccup pulled off his pants leaving him in his underwear.

"Are you going to...?"

"This is as far as I want to go," Hiccup answered. The young Viking pushed himself into the water. The water was quite warm, he took a deep breath."Ok, I'm ready..."

Quickly the Selkie took his hands and slowly pulled him gently into the water. Toothless watched, hoping that his best friend will swim again. They stayed close to the shore but Hiccup just wanted to go back, he told himself that he could do anything, and with Merida holding his hands, he felt like anything was possible.

"Ok Hic, start kicking," Hiccup tried to kick but he began to sink, swallowing water as he did. Merida never let go of Hiccup's hands, she felt him squeeze her hands in fear and desperation. He started to work his leg and managed to keep his head above the surface and relaxed.

"I...I'm doing it, ha! I'm doing it" Hiccup said excitedly.

Merida smile and laughed with him, Toothless jumped with joy at his best friend. Glad that Hiccup over come his fear.

"Ok, now you're afloat, let's try some actual swimming," Merida said, Hiccup couldn't help but smile because now he knew he could do it.

When the Selkie thought that Hiccup felt confident enough she put her tail under his body, he kicked and pushed through the water, he was a bit wobbly at first but he gritted his teeth and kicked and pulled with his arms, he was feeling more buoyant Merida lowered her tail, when he nodded to her, she removed it. She felt really proud that she had helped Hiccup to swim, he wasn't a great swimmer but it a good start.

"Well if we keep swimming like this everyday, you could be swimming like a Selkie in no time," Merida said as they swam to the centre of the lake.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckled softly.

"Well, I have a great teacher,".

"Thank you kind sir" Merida giggled, she moved in front of him.

"Your welcome, I just thought I...I...I.." Hiccup realised just how close they were, so close their bodies were almost touching. They couldn't help but look in each other eyes. Merida really loved his eyes, they were a deep beautiful green. Hiccup just couldn't help but admire Merida both inside and out, he wanted to reach up and touch her cheek. Toothless watched the two from the rock. Was something growing between them, Toothless thought so.

Hiccup cleared his throat

"Well what's next?" Merida blinked and was brought back to reality.

"Did you used to dive?" He gave her a small nod, "Follow me," Merida said with a wink, she dove underwater as she had done many times before, Hiccup felt he had to be brave, held his breath and went under the water. He managed to open his eyes and discovered it was really beautiful beneath the water, the fish, the plant life and the sun shining through the water, was an amazing sight to behold. He turned and spotted Merida, rolling freely, her hair flowing everywhere, she was enjoying the freedom the water gave her. He watched and smiling dreamily at her, seeing her underwater was the closest thing to being in her world.

Merida swam to Hiccup giggling, he realised that she could speak underwater. Hand in hand, they swam together. Toothless could see them from the shore, it was a few moments until Hiccup needed to go back up for air. He surfaced took a huge gulp and returned to Merida. The Selkie Was nowhere to be seen, he looked around, he saw her smiling up at him for beneath.

Merida's body lined up with Hiccup's, unable to speak the two friends swam, played and explored for hours. Soon The couple resurfaced.

"That was amazing" Hiccup said catching his breath.

"See, I knew you could do it" Merida replied smiling with joy.

"Well, It not everyday that a human has a swimming lesson from a Selkie "

"Aaah, you're so sweet" as Merida said that, she accidentally splashed Hiccup.

"I'm so sorry" to her surprise Hiccup splashed her back, this led to them splashing, laughing and chasing one another. Hiccup managed to catch Merida, he wrapped his arms around her, she froze in his arms.

"Merida, is there something wrong?" Hiccup asked with concern. The Selkie didn't pulled away, she didn't know why, because she liked his arms around her. She loved his gentle touch, it made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm er..I er don't ..er know" she whispered as she turned to face him, she suddenly hugged Hiccup. He was surprised, but returned the embrace.

"It's ok, you can tell me if anything's bothering you" Merida smiled at his kind words, it was nice just to have someone to talk to. She could feel Hiccup shivering next to her, they swam back to shore and saw Toothless collecting wood to make a small fire. Hiccup wrapped the large cloth around himself, he and Merida sat next to the fire. The Selkie watched in amazement, she had never seen anything like it in her life.

"It's so bright" Merida whispered she reach out toward it.

"Don't!" Hiccup cried grabbing Merida's hand away from the flames.

"You'll get burned" they realised that they were holding hands, they looked at each other and smiled before slowing letting go. The two began swapping stories of how things worked in their worlds.

"So why don't you get cold?" Hiccup asked. Merida shrugged.

"I think we're just born like that, it helps especially if you live near the north and south poles" she took a bite of an apple.

"So why do humans wear so many clothes?" Merida questioned. Hiccup pulled the cloth closer.

"Well they keep us warm, protect us and...for er..modesty..." He turned red at this but Merida sweetly smiled. Just then Merida heard a bird and saw it disappear high into the air. Hiccup watched her, then he smiled as he remembered that Merida wanted to fly.

"You still want to Mer?" he asked. As he gestured towards Toothless.

"Want to what?"

"Fly of course"

"Honestly!" Merida asked her eyes widened excitedly.

"Honestly" Hiccup replied and began to dress. "You've shown me your world, so I thought I'd show you mine".

The Selkie was now really excited, she had dreamt about this for a long time. "Ok let's do it!"

"Great" he replied, he finished getting dressed and went to her "First things first, we've got to get you on Toothless" Hiccup put his hands underneath Merida's tail, Merida held onto his neck nervously. Hiccup began to lift, but it was hard to pick her up. Hiccup wasn't very strong and he had trouble carrying heavy things.

"Are you ok,Hic?" Merida asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine" Hiccup lied, not wanting her to worry.

"You sure?" she could see his face turn white, like the air was leaving him.

Seeing this, Toothless ran to Hiccup's side as he saw his friend's legs began to give. The Viking gently lowered the Selkie on the saddle making sure she wouldn't fall off. Hiccup then climbed on and got himself ready. Merida couldn't believe it, she was going to fly. She imagined the look on her family's faces if they saw her.

"You ready bud?" Toothless nodded as if saying yes. Before Merida could say a word, they were up and away. She wrappped her arms around Hiccup tightly, her face burned into the Viking's shoulder as they climbed higher and higher until they were high above the island of Berk.

The Selkie opened her eyes and she stared in amazement. It was so much more beautiful that she had ever imagined, Merida couldn't believe her eyes. Hiccup and Toothless smiled happily, she reached out to touch the clouds, it was like a dream that she didn't want to end. They flew toward the cliffs, near the rocks. When they got out to the sea, Toothless dove in and out of the water, the teenagers laughed as they were drenched.

Hiccup and Toothless displayed some of their tricks, like spinning, loop the loop, climbing up high and head diving. Merida loved the feel of the wind in her hair, going fast, ever wanting to go faster. The Selkie gave a huge 'Woo!' with her arms stretched out, Hiccup couldn't help join in and let out his cry.

The sun slowly set, the two watched the sight from Toothless's back. Merida placed her head on Hiccup's shoulder which he liked, he placed his hand on top for hers. It was a romantic sight.

They returned to the cove and said there goodbyes. As they walked home, Hiccup noticed his dragon was giving him a wide smile, like he knew something that Hiccup didn't.

"Can you stop that. It's making me uncomfortable" He said to Toothless. Merida came into his mind and he couldn't help but smile. Toothless purred and his grin grew bigger, the Viking saw the Night Fury and realised he knew why his friend was smiling.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no." Hiccup cried waving his hands, but it only caused Toothless to smile even more.

"Toothless, we're just friends. She's a...and I'm a...' It was really hard for him to say anything because he wasn't sure himself. Hiccup sighed as he rubbed his hair.

"Look, even if we did really like each other, how could that work?"

It took a moment before Toothless's grin disappeared, he purred as if saying,

"I understand, I'm not going to do it anymore".

"Thanks bud" Hiccup said before scratching his dragon under the chin. They continued the journey home.

Hiccup couldn't help but wonder, was Toothless right? Was he in love with Merida?

He _did_ like her and he _really_ liked being with her but he wasn't sure. He just delt with one love problem and wanted to focus on training dragons, But little did he know that fate had another plans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I also post the story on Tumblr, I post it first on the here then on Tumblr and I am so shock how many people love this story and I thank you all. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been months since Hiccup and Merida had first met. Most of the time they went swimming, flying on Toothless, even just sitting down talking and getting to know a bit more about one another.

Today was different though, it was Merida's 16th birthday and Hiccup planned on making today special for the birthday girl, mostly because she was far away for home.

Hiccup and Toothless went to the cove early that morning. When Merida surfaced she heard...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hiccup cheered as Toothless jumped with joy. This made Merida smile, they were so kind and welcoming to her since she arrived. The selkie swam to them by the rock where they usually sat.

"You remembered".

"Well, birthdays are an important day of everybody's life" he said as he got on his knees.

"So" Merida said resting her head on her arms.

"What do you want to do?"

"I have today all planned out, you're stuck here for a while and the only time you do get out is when we go flying", Merida raised her eyebrows, she wanted him to get to point.

"And?" she said impatiently.

"I thought first I'd show you the island" Hiccup finally said. He had told Merida about things like trees, snow and the village. She was curious, she wanted to learn about new things.

"So...before that... your birthday present" he said. Holding something behind his back.

"It's not much but I thought you might... here". Hiccup revealed what was behind his back.

"Oh Hiccup!" she gasped her eyes widening as she looked at the new bow in

his hand, it was the even better than the one she had before. He gave her the

bow, she looked at it speechless.

"Do you...like it?" He asked, Merida look at him,

"Like it?, I love it Hiccup" she cried and sprang up to hug him. He was shocked by the hug, but hugged her back "Thank you".

After the hug, the two looked at each other. Toothless was watching the whole thing without them knowing. They took a long time before Toothless sneezed, very cutely. They looked at the dragon and giggled.

"Are you ready? Let's get started", the Viking said, packed up and carried Merida over to Toothless, he put her on the saddle, Hiccup put a cloak on her.

"What is this for?" She asked as he tied it round her neck.

"So you won't get cold when we're up in the mountains" he explained and then they were off.

The first thing they decided to do was take a trip into the forest. They rode on the dragon, the selkie looked on in wonder at her new surroundings. Merida saw a strange orange leaf that she wanted to keep. Toothless carefully picked it up, careful with his mouth he gave it to Hiccup who give it to Merida.

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm hoping to show it to my family, to prove that I have been here" she explained looking at the leaf.

In no time at all, they were outside the village. Hiccup was nervous about taking Merida any further. He feared that the other Vikings might hurt her or cook her or worse. He hoped it would be quiet so they could have a quick look around and then go without being noticed.

Merida could sense that Hiccup didn't want to go in. She placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned to face her.

"It's ok Hic, nobody will know" she tried to reassure him. He sighed heavily and smiled at Merida.

"Thanks Mer". Merida pulled the cloak closer around her tucked her tail under, they set off.

It was oddly quiet around the village. There were very few people around. Leaning her head onto Hiccup, Merida's eyes took in the sights of the village. There were lots of houses but it was all new and strange. There were many different dragons, some were standing on the rooftops, others were running around and some were sound asleep.

"I thought there would be more people" Merida asked as they rode towards the docks.

"Most of them are on a trip right now and won't be back for a while" He explained, while watching where they were going.

"You told me about helping a clan from Scotland" she replied.

He had told her not so long ago, he and his dragon rider friends had helped a clan from Scotland that was shipwrecked and had been captured by another Viking tribe. The clan were named Macintosh, they were truly thankful to them, the son of the Lord Macintosh took a liking to Astrid, one of hiccups friends and fellow dragon rider, the two actually got along pretty well. Hiccup and Astrid were just friends now so Hiccup could just concentrate on training the dragons.

They were near Gobber's workshop, when Hiccup decided to show Merida what was inside. Merida couldn't help but pick up all the tools to get a better look. He showed her all his new ideas and plans, Merida was so impressed. Hiccup was explaining about a new idea when someone called,

"Hiccup!"

"Oh no! Gobber!" Hiccup said looking worried, he had to think fast "I'll see what he wants, I'll be back as soon as I can", he and Toothless left so that Gobber wouldn't come too close to the secret Selkie.

Then unexpectedly, Hiccup sweetly kissed Merida on the cheek.

He rushed out, not realising what he had just done. Selkie froze, her eyes slowly followed him as he left. Merida had never felt like this, she had a warm and happy feeling in her heart when she was with Hiccup and it was growing. Merida placed her hand where Hiccup had kissed her and a glowing smile grew on her beautiful face.

"Hey! Gobber",Hiccup said trying to be as casual as possible.

"Oh good, I thought that you'd been taken by the goblins" Gobber said with a chuckle.

"Who? Me? No, it'll take more than that to get rid of me" Hiccup laughed, but had Merida on his mind.

"We have a other dragon problem" Gobber said, Gobber, Hiccup and Toothless started to walk away, the two friends nervously looked over their shoulders, hoping that Merida would be all right.

What they didn't know, was that just after they had left, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were on the run, they'd just found a dragons' egg and thought it would be funny if it hatched where the yaks slept. They had planted it and now they were trying to hide.

Merida waited patiently for Hiccup and Toothless to come back, she was sitting in a chair and looking at the drawings on the desk. When she heard someone whispering,

"Ok, all clear, let's hide in here". Merida gave a silent gasp, she could hear two people laughing.

"Do you smell that?" Ruffnut said to her brother.

"Smell what?", Tuffnut replied. Merida feared that she may be discovered. She made sure her tail was tucked in and stayed perfectly still.

"It smells like fish", the girl said.

"Toothless has probably be eating in here" the boy said as Merida heard their footsteps. The twins came into the room where Merida was hiding, but they saw nothing that interested them.

Tuffnut had an idea,

"Maybe Hiccup has something we can use in here" he said looking to see if there was anything they could use for their pranks.

"Yeah, Hiccup wouldn't mind, he's not using them" the selkie froze she tried not to move or even breathe.

Ruffnut saw a cloth covering something on the chair by the desk. She was about to remove when out popped a light brown tail. The twins eyes widened at the tail.

"Wow! look at that" Tuffnut said as he and his sister stared at what they found. Merida's heart was beating so fast it felt like it would bounce right out of her chest. The twins look at the tail closely,

"Where do you do think Hiccup got it from?" Ruffnut asked as she poked the tail with her finger.

"I don't know...what is it anyway?" Tuffnut replied. Merida rolled her eyes. Hiccup told her about his friends, he said that the twins were always causing trouble and they weren't the smartest. They reminded her of her three young brothers, but they were cleverer. She knew that her brothers would easily outwit these two.

Ruffnut shrugged "Maybe it's a fish...a hairy fish". If she could, Merida would've tried to escape, she was on land, she couldn't swim away, she didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we should cook it" Tuttnut suggested. This made the Selkie scared. If these two or anyone else saw her, she didn't want to think about what would happen. Without thinking, she slapped Tuttnut with her tail, so hard that he fell flat on his face. His sister stared.

"Cool, I want to get slapped" she said. Merida couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then again Hiccup did tell her the twins really liked to feel pain.

Hiccup walked back with Toothless. Gobber had told him that some Gronkles were sleeping on top of one another and were blocking the way through the hall. After fixing the problem, he quickly walked back

"I hope Merida is ok". His eyes widened with fear as he saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut carrying Merida out of the workshop. Just her tail was showing the rest of her had stayed covered.

"Are we going to share?" Ruffnut asked holding the top while her brother carried the tail.

"Yeah, with Balf and Belch, there's alot".

"Hiccup, where are you?" Merida thought in fear. She was going to be seen by the Vikings.

"Hey! what are you doing with that" cried Hiccup. Merida sighed in relief, she was relieved, she was saved.

The twins look at him blankly, "Ur...this?" Tuffnut asked still holding the tail.

"Yes, it very important to me" Hiccup said, he gently but firmly took Merida away from the twins. He held the selkie like a princess in his arms and checked that she was all right. He moved the hood a little and saw Merida was smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, so you're keeping the hairy fish?"

Tuffnut asked. Hiccup looked up and made sure that they didn't see Merida.

"It's not a fish, it's a seal" he answered.

"A seal?" The twins in unison,

"Can we see it" Tuffnut asked suddenly. Hiccup have to think fast.

"No,no,no, you don't want to see. Eye scratch out, blood everywhere, really horrible and disgusting", he said. The twins just stared

"Wow! we should get one" Tuffnut said excited.

"Yeah!" said Ruffnut then the twins rushed out to get their dragon.

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief, that was close too close, Merida pulled the hood away from her face, she narrowed her eyes at the Viking.

"Oh, like they would believe that I'm holding a Selkie" Hiccup stated, Merida could not help but smile, they turned and they walked towards Toothless.

"Ok with that done, let's continue" Hiccup said, but as he was going to place her on the saddle

She said "Wait, um can I ride in front with you?" Hiccup was surprised by that.

"Yeah ok" still holding Merida, they climbed onto the saddle and walked out of the village. The Selkie placed her head on the Vikings shoulder as he held her close.

"I just want to say thank you" she said smiling at Hiccup. He gave a little laugh '

"It's nothing really",

"It wasn't nothing Hiccup" Merida said seriously. But said a little more softly "You know, my father told me and my brothers stories about humans doing terrible things to selkies. But your different"

"Well I'm not the only one out there" Hiccup said smiling at Merida "But being different in a village of Vikings, your get used to it" Merida understood what he meant. She was free-spirited and adventurous that nobody excepted her for who she was, they tried to tell her to be a proper princess.

"Anyway thank you" Merida said and then she reached up and kissed his cheek sweetly.

Hiccup's eyes nearly popped out, a warm smile grew on his face. Since he met Merida, Hiccup was more happy and comfortable within himself. Well he felt like this with his best friend Toothless but it's a bit stronger, especially with what happened between him and Astrid. Hiccup wondered about asking Merida if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Soon they had flewn up into the mountains, they had dismounted. Merida was seeing snow for the first time. It was cold and wet but she was so fascinated that she did not care, she touched the snow with her tounge...it melted, she picked up a palm full and put it in her mouth, she was eating it, "Mmm refreshing "she said.

Hiccup and Toothless just stared at her in amazement, they smiled at each other delighted to see her enjoying this new experience. Hiccup asked if she wanted to go sledding. The Selkie said yes (even though she didn't know what it was) and they sledged on Toothless back down the mountain.

Later Hiccup took Merida to a great place to show her some of their flying tricks. Merida watched in awe as the pair performed some of their best tricks. Soon it was getting dark and they returned back to the cove. Toothless was nearly asleep while Hiccup and Merida sat together, they looked up at the stars

"So did you have a good day today?" Hiccup asked as he looked at Selkie.

Merida sighed before looking at him

"Aye, I've have the best day ever, well apart from the time with the twins, but I'll remember this day for a long time" she said cheerfully.

"I'm glad about that" Hiccup said as they look up to the stars.

They both breathed in

"I need to tell you something" they both said in unison, they laughed together at this. "Do you want to go first?" He asked

"No, I want you to go first" she suggested. Hiccup cleared his throated before looking at the Selkie

"Ok well, you know...I..ur" Hiccup rubbed his head, he couldn't think of how to say what he was feeling, it was very important but she knew what he wanted to say.

"I really like you" she blurted out with her eyes shut. She opened one eye slowly and saw Hiccup staring at her, with wide eyes.

"Really?" Hiccup asked softy, She nodded. The young vikings heart skipped a beat.

"That's wonderful! because I really like you too...maybe more than like", Hiccup said with truth in his voice. Merida felt tears of joy coming to her eyes. She tried to hide them. "Merida are you ok?" Hiccup asked moving closer and hugging her. '

"No" she said laughing softly, she began to wipe her tears away but Hiccup beat her to it, he wiped them away with his sleeve. "I'm acting like a love sick fool".

Hiccup joined in her laughter.

"No your not, you're just new to it". Merida breathed as she welcomed his embrace, Hiccup lay his forehead against hers. They couldn't help but look into each other's eyes. "Do you know, you have beautiful eyes" Merida said as she moved her hand forward through Hiccup's hair.

"Ur..no. never. If anyone has beautiful eyes that I know, it's you".

Merida smiled at his kind words. She thought about her mother and father, she knew they loved each other with all there hearts. It was odd seeing them kissing. Merida never thought she would ever fall in love, but now she was sure, she was in love.

As for Hiccup, he had fallen in love with Merida. He didn't care that she was a Selkie. He thought he would not fall in love again. Hiccup knew that others may hurt her, even though she can handle herself in the water, but on land, she was valuable, he would have to make sure he would always be there to save her.

Hiccup and Merida leant toward each other and kissed each other gently on the lips. Their eyes closed as their emotions took over. It was like lighting, they'd never felt anything like it before.

After a long moment, they opened their eyes as finally their lips parted

"Wow" was all that the Selkie could say.

"I know" Hiccup said with smile. He gently held Merida's face in his hands and brushed her cheek softly with thumb,

"It was amazing, you're amazing" he kissed her sweetly on the lips again.

Merida's tail brushed against his leg.

"I'm not really. You're the amazing one. You're kind, funny, handsome and really, really clever. Possibly the smartest person I have ever met". Hiccup couldn't help but blush. "Well to be honest, I love all of you, even your tail. But it's that fire in your heart I love the most". They hugged each other close, never wanted to let go.

"Umm.. Can we kiss again?" Merida asked shyly. Hiccup ran his fingers through the Selkies beautiful orange hair,

"I don't think you need to ask" they soon were kissing in the moonlight.

Toothless watched the whole thing with a smile. It was a birthday that the two would never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, Here is the newest chapter. Chapter 6 will out October as I'm hoping to post one chapter per mouth. Hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Merida's birthday. Hiccup and Merida's relationship soared, they were spending most of their time together these days.

On one particular day, a Viking ship arrived back at Berk with lots of Vikings including Astrid who had been visiting her boyfriend, young Macintosh. Astrid and her dragon Stromfly went to catch up with her friends, she found Fishlegs and Snotlout with their dragons as they were watching Ruffnut and Tuffnut flying their two faced dragon, they were looking for something.

"Hey guys!"she called.

"Hi Astrid" Fishlegs called waving to her as she join them.

"So can someone tell me what the twins are doing?"Astrid asked as they watch Ruff and Tuff flying about, with no signs of landing.

"I'm not sure, they've been like this for weeks" Snotlout said, then Astrid realise that something was different.

"Where are Hiccup and Toothless?"

"I'm not sure", Fishlegs said. "They've be off doing they own thing. We did ask Hiccup but he wouldn't say much, he just said he was flying or researching".

Astrid wondered about that. The twins soon landed ,they were still bickering when they joined their friends.

"I'm getting tried of looking for a hairy-fish", Ruffnut moaned to her brother.

"I totally agree with you Sis, my back hurts" Tuffnut replied, they were both looking tired and they hadn't even had time to eat.

"Hairy-fish?" Astrid questioned.

"They mean a seal" Snotlout said giving the twins a sideways look.

"Which is odd…"Fishlegs said "because seals don't live in these waters". Astrid was now confused, what had happened since she had been away.

"What are you talking about".

"Oh" Ruffnut muttered looking at Astird's confused face, "Hiccup has a big hairy-fish, we saw a tail but didn't see the other end".

"Alright. I'm gonna find him, see you later", Astrid said as she sprung onto Stormfly and flew away with the others watching her go and looking at each other quizingley.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was busy drawing a portrait of Merida who was laying on her tummy, her tail in the air and smiling at her human. "There, finished" Hiccup checked as he look at the drawing.

The Selkie crawled over to see it.

"But I think it doesn't do you justice"

"No Hic. It's beautiful" she said. She never had a picture done of her before but loved how Hiccup see's her, not just her looks but also her personality.

Merida didn't know that her tail was curling around Hiccup's leg. He noticed this but he wasn't bothered about it.

"Ur…Mer, I need to ask. Why do you do that with your tail?" He asked pointing at her tail.

Merida looked where he was pointing and then looked back at him. "Well. It's like when we hold hands" Merida explained as she took his hand into hers. "It's our way, but I think you…" Hiccup squeeze her hand gentle and cupped her face with his other hand.

"It's ok Mer. You don't need to explain" he said it so softly it sounded like a whisper. The Selkie placed her hand on top of his and sighed, they looked in each other eyes, Hiccup kissed Merida on the lips, she giggled when she then remembered something.

"Isn't it time you should be heading home?" Merida said.

"Oh you're right. It getting late. See you later Mer" Hiccup said and he was soon on his feet.

Merida missed him when he went back to his village. She felt lonely when Hiccup and Toothless left. She sighed as Hiccup walked away, the Viking felt sorry for his love. If only he could, he would spend all his time with her, thats how much he truly loved her. (Of couse if she needed space, he would give her that).

"Well no one will be bothered if I'm late so..." Merida heard him say. As she turned, Hiccup going down on his knees and hugging her close. The two smile and laugh as they share kisses, they last-longer than their last kiss.

They smiled brightly at each other and place they foreheads together.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered.

"I can't wait" the Selkie replied.

With one last kiss he headed away toward the entrance of the cove. Hiccup had left Toothless outside the cove. He hadn't gone far so he found Toothless quickly but was surprised by who was with him.

"Stormfly?" Hiccup said as he went up to the Deadly Nadder. "Why are you here?", he said as he stroked her. A thought came to him. If Stormfly is here, where is Astird?. "Oh no" Hiccup looked around for Astrid ,"No", Hiccup ran as fast as he could with toothless right behind him.

The two soon arrived at the cove when they heard screaming. It sounded like Astrid. Hiccup and Toothless entered and saw Astrid screaming and struggling to get out of the water. Hiccup went and help her out. She lean's against a rock to catch her breath. "Astrid, what happened?" Hiccup asked kneeling next to her.

"I saw something'"she replied coughing and spluttering as she talked.

"Saw something?" Hiccup said. He had a good feeling what or who it was.

"Yeah" Astrid began, "I just came back and went to find the others. Ruff and Tuff were talking about a seal that you had." Hiccup was trying to be as calm as he could. Trying to stay cool was not a talent he had. "So I tried to find you when, I got to the entrance, I saw someone, I saw a girl." That last bit made his eyes widen and took his words away, she had seen Merida.

Astrid had worked out that Hiccup was hiding the girl. So she went on "Well I want answers so I called out and she dived down into the water".

"you've probably had too much sun and it's made you see things" Hiccup laughed weakly, while rubbing his neck hoping to convince her. But the Viking girl's eyes narrowed in question, he knew she didn't believe him.

"Well, I dived right in after her but I didn't see anything, then I felt something grabbing my leg", as Astrid retold her story. Merida had resurfaced and was watching the exchange.

"It must have been seaweed "Hiccup said, then he saw Merida and mouthed the words "I'm so sorry".

To which the Selkie mouthed back "It's ok". She knew it wasn't his fault, it was their secret, he wouldn't break her trust.

Merida turned and swam to the other side of the cove. Toothless followed and tried to comfort the selkie.

"I tried to get out but then I saw a tail and…. I just lost it" Astrid breathed slowly and deeply in an attempt to calm herself. "I got free and I reach the surface when you and Toothless arrived".

Hiccup tried to think of something to say when... "Hiccup, tell me the true" Astrid said making him look. "Do you have a girl in this cove?" she looked at him seriously. Hiccup couldn't take it anymore

"Yes, yes I have" he admitted, his hands covered his head. "But she not dangerous or horrible or a monster if that is what you're thinking".

Astrid was about to answer when she stopped, the splashing of water made them both turn. Astrid stared in shock while Hiccup smile as they saw Merida climb out of the water and smiled at them, mostly at Hiccup.

"I…I…I can't believe it" was all that the viking girl could say.

"Yeah I know" Hiccup sighed as he watched Toothless being petted by Merida.

On hearing this, Astrid looked at him and seeing the look on his face. She knew that he wasn't just hiding her but he had fallen for her.

"Hiccup, have you gone mad?" Astrid questioned. Hiccup turned to Astrid then at Merida.

"May I talk to you privately?" He asked, he had a feeling that things would turn bad so he didn't want Merida to hear.

The Selkie watched as her love and the girl walked from the cove, she sighed. Toothless purred as if asking if she was alright. "I'm fine, I'm not jealous of that two legged, blonde headed, loud mouth…" She groaned crossing her arms. This was something else Merida hadn't felt before, but then again she never been in love before. Maybe she should talk about this to her mum.

As soon as Astrid and Hiccup were outside the cove Astrid began. "Hiccup, have you lost it?" He had his eyes shut as she talked. "It's one thing to hide someone but to have feelings for it is another".

"She has a name" Hiccup finally said "It's Merida" Astrid sighed "and why do you care about who I love?" Hiccup added. The viking girl raised her eyebrows

"Because I don't want to see you hurt" Hiccup turned his face away as Astrid continued "Hiccup, I see you truly love…Merida, but how can it work, she a fish."

"SEAL, she technically a Seal" Hiccup shouted but then realise his voice would carry and someone else might hear. "Sorry, it just… I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I…I love her" Hiccup said as he looked down. Astrid went to him, she did understand what he meant. It was like when she found Toothless and Hiccup together, she discovered that day that dragons are not all bad. She did believe in beautiful creatures of the sea ever since she was little, she always thought that they were good and caring creatures and she did see good and love in Merida's eyes.

"It's ok Hiccup" Astrid said and gave him a hug. After that she started to turn to go.

"I won't be telling anyone about Merida" and with that she walked to find her dragon.

"Astrid" she heared Hiccup call, she turned her head, "Thank you'", Hiccup said with a warm smile. She returned the smile before running off. Leaving Hiccup to walk back to the cove alone.

He climbed down and walked to his best friend and his love, Toothless immediately leaped at Hiccup as his friend scratched him in reply. The viking came near to the Selkie who had her back to him. Hiccup took a moment to think what to say. Would Merida be upset with him? He was about to open his mouth when.

"She did get tangled in seaweed", Merida said. "Its easy for some fish to get free, but then again selkies do get stuck once in a while", She turned to face him with a warm smile Hiccup smile back softly.

"So, what now?" Merida asked as Hiccup sat down next to her and sweetly interwined his fingers with hers.

"Don't worry about Astrid" he reassured her, "she very trustworthy".

He trusted Astrid but something still bugged him, he just wanted to enjoy the time with Merida. Later that night Hiccup was laying on his bed. He couldn't sleep because of what Astrid had said. 'How can it work' the words played in his head, over and over again, not allowing him to sleep. He tossed and turned and was staring at the ceiling. Toothless was sleeping peacefully across the room from him. Hiccup sat up, still thinking. He wondered how could he and Merida be together. Hiccup knew that sea people hated humans because of the stories he had heard, he also knew what the villagers would do if they found out, but the one thing that really bothered Hiccup was he couldn't give Merida what she mostly wanted, a child.

Hiccup decided he needed to see the Selkie even if it was in the middle of the night. He needed to talk to her. He slowly crept out the house, so he didn't wake up his best friend. He knew that his father, Stoick was in a long meeting tonight and would be tired, too tired to notice that he was not in his bed.

He soon got to the cove, there she was, the beautiful Selkie was by the waterfall, looking up to the stars. Hiccup admired her for a bit before climbing down to her, she was surprised to see him "It's late, Hiccup, I thought you would be asleep".

"I know but I couldn't sleep", Hiccup answered and sat next to Merida. "Something's just bugging me".

"What's bugging you?", Hiccup didn't stop, a smile appeared on his face. The two were already opening up to each other so easily and were listening to what the other has to say.

"Well, it's what Astrid said today. She said how can are relationship work? "I know, I question that myself, but I try to ignore it",

'That's a question that's kept coming to me for a long time, but I was too busy enjoying being with you, to think about it twice", Merida explained, looking down feeling a little bit sad. Hiccup leaned over and kissed her on the cheek which made Merida smile a little, she lifted her eyes and interwined their fingers.

"You know, I kind of wonder what its like to live in the sea?" the viking asked.

The selkie laughed a little, "Well its big and its beautiful. These are so many secrets that are undiscovered", Merida tried to think of what else there was. "There are lots of shipwrecks which have so many things in them, and seeing the creatures is amazing, but the best is the whales, they are magnificent, but I have to be careful you know!" Hiccup laughed a little.

"Wow" Hiccup said as he imagined swimming with a whale.

Merida came closer and snuggled into him. Hiccup placed his head to hers and stroked her hair. "I never thought humans would want to know about the sea" said Merida.

"Well, I think your people think the same way, I mean does anyone there wonder what its like here on land", Hiccup asked.

The Selkie looked down before looking at him. She sighed "Some of the selkie girls and mermaids definitely do!"

"And you", he asked, "Sometimes, but it's doesn't mean I want to stay there, still I always thought it was a complicated life", Merida explained.

"Sorry", Hiccup murmured.

"Why?" Merida answered

"Well on land, I mean if you're not interested in it or you like other things, because you like seeing the forest and…"Hiccup didn't finish because Merida slowly placed two figures on his lips then moved them away before tenderly placing her lips to his. Hiccup was surprised but then he returned the kiss. When they broke away Merida chuckled at the look on his face. "That a great way to shut me up", Hiccup joked with laugh. The Selkie laughed and wrapped her arms around her Viking's neck and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you Hiccup, with all my heart", her words warmed Hiccup's heart and he knew they were true. He wrapped his arms round her waist and he slowly stud up, still holding her, still looking in her eyes.

"I love you too Merida" and with these kind words they kissed with all they hearts. The two were overwhelmed by their emotions. They didn't realise they were falling, with Merida still in his arms as the couple splashed into water. Immersed in the water they slowly glided down, they held each other closely as they continue their kiss. Merida passed air to Hiccup. When the two finished the romantic moment, they smiled happily at one another, they surfaced and began swimming under the moonlight. The cove appeared enchanted, they laughed, splashed, floated, hugged and kissed for the rest of the night. They went ashore as they had become tired and Hiccup was getting too cold, but they still want to be close to each other. After the viking removed his vest and shirt, because he was really wet, the duo snuggled up together enjoying feeling close to each other. This felt right, they didn't want this time to end, they talked quietly a little longer, before falling asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, I happy to post this chapter. it's a sad one but has sweet parts, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The sun began to rise over Berk, Hiccup slowly opened his tired eyes as the light hit him. He looked around and found that he wasn't in his house. Then he remembered, he went to Merida last night, to talk and to be with her. This explained a lot, Hiccup turned to Merida, who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. The Viking couldn't help but smile and then he kissed her on the head. As his hand went through her tangled hair, he thought about the time, it was still early and no one will be around now.

"Merida", Hiccup whisper as he softly shuck her. The Selkie groaned before her eyes open slowly.

"Morning Hiccup" Merida said still sleepy but smiling when she saw him.

"Merida, I have to get home before my dad wakes up" he said a bit saddly "but I'll be back later, Ok". Merida was still sleepy but she understood, even if she didn't want him go. She would let him do what he needed to do.

"Ok" she said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Hiccup put his shirt and vest back on and kissed his selkie.

Merida fell back to sleep with smile while Hiccup rushed home. Thankfully, no one was up or around, he climbed through his window and into his bed. He slept for a short time until he was woken up by Toothless, who pulled his bed sheet off him. "Morning bud" he yawned and patted his best friend. The dragon purred and rubbed his head against the Viking.

"You want to go flyin ,huh bud" Hiccup asked. Toothless answered by a lick on Hiccup's face. They both were very hungry, well Toothless was always hungey and Hiccup had an appetite after all that swimming. They went downstairs for breakfast, Hiccup watched as Toothless ate his fishes.

"Morning, Son" Hiccup turned to see his father come in.

"Hey Dad", he replied, smiling then he carried on eating.

"So, any plans for today", Stoick asked, Hiccup thought that something was odd about his father but he wasn't shore what, yet!.

"Oh, the usual, dragon training, flying around the island well, you know." The young Viking And Toothless finish eating.

"Lovely night for a swim" Hiccup's body froze at what is father just said. No, he couldn't know. Hiccup and toothless turned slightly and looked at each other.

"Well...we better get going, you know so many things to do, so little time". Hiccup explained, trying to act as normal as possible. Hiccup and Toothless walked quickly towards the door but as Hiccup opened it, it stopped, then it was closed by Stoick. Hiccup pulled the handle again hoping that his father would let him pass.

"I know, Hiccup" Hiccup stopped, listening in horror. Toothless put his head down he couldn't think of what to do.

"I know about her".

That's when Hiccup snapped. 'If you dare hurt Merida. I will never forgive you!' he cried angrily to Stoick.

It was rare for Hiccup to get angry but he would protect her from anything or anybody, even from his father. There was a moment of silence before Stoick place his hand on his son's shoulder and guided him to sit down. Hiccup thought his Dad was not himself. For one thing, he didn't seem angry but calm, and two he would ask Hiccup a thousand questions, sometimes all at once. Hiccup sat down and Stoick sat across from him.

"Hiccup, you know I've never hurt any woman ,you know that. I promise no one will harm her" Stoick explained. Hiccup didn't say anything so Stoick continue 'Son I'm going to tell you secret that I never told anyone, not ever your mother'. Both Hiccup and Toothless listening quietly to what Stoick had to say.

"When I was a young boy, I was out fishing with my father on his boat catching fish for the villagers. I was standing alone, looking out to sea while my father and his men were talking to each other, When I hear a cry for help, it's sounded like a little girl. I looked to see where the cry had come from, in the sea I saw a brown haired girl trapped in the fishing net then I saw she had a tail."

Hiccup eyes widened at this "She was a selkie?" He question.

Stoick nodded and continue "I didn't know what to do, she proved to me that Selkies were real. She looked so scared and vunerable she may have had a family wondering where she was. So, I did something I never thought I would ever do, I cut the net. She was just as surprised at my action as I was. For a long moment our eyes met then she slivered under and disappear into the sea. When my father saw the net he ask what happen, I told him that sharks or a dragon must of ripped it. I never saw her or any other selkies again that is until last night. I was coming home when I saw you running into the woods, I wondered why you were up so late and where you were going, so I followed you. At one point, I lost you and walked for hours until I hear laughter, I went to the laughter and that when I saw you hugging a Selkie".

Hiccup gulped at that and felt his face turn red.

"I was about to call to you when you whispered something to her and she laughed. Just seeing you two together reminded me and your mother" Stoick continued. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other as Stokin went on.

"I know I couldn't stop you and brake your moment, so I left and thought I would talk to you later".

Hiccup looked at his dad, hearing this was just shocking. To know that he wasn't the only one who had met a Selkie. So many questions spun in his head, he didn't know what to say but he finally said. "Why are you telling me this"

Stoick signed "because I can see you like her so much, so this is hard to say, but you must send her home, son and soon."

When Hiccup heard this, he instantly shot up "WHAT! you couldn't..."

"Hiccup, calm down" Stokin slowly said, he did know this might happen "I know it's not what you want to hear, but there are rumours about Dager building an army and planning to attack us, it will be chaos and if he finds her... Well I don't want that to happen to the both of you,"

"The both of us?" Hiccup quetioned.

"Yes, the both of you" Stoick answered as placed his hand on his son's shoulders.

"I have never felt this happy before dad. I..I love her, I don't think I could say goodbye to her" tears rolled down from Hiccup's eyes. Toothless purred and rubbed his head aginst his friend's side, Hiccup patted him in response.

Stoikin sighed "it's not forever Hiccup, I know that if you truly love someone, you should let them go and if she comes back, she feels the same as you". The young Viking wipped his tears away with his sleeve and his father reach around him and give him a hug. Stoick hoped it would help a little.

"Maybe you should go to her, she probably waiting for you", Hiccup looked up at his dad.

"Yeah she must be wondering what happend' Stoick patted Hiccup shoulder before Hiccup and Toothless left to see Merida. It seemed like it took a long time to reach the cove to Hiccup, when he got there he saw Merida sitting on the grass with her bow and arrow in her hand. There was a target that she was practising on, with 5 or 6 arrows in the bulls eye. She look so happy, Hiccup didn't want to ruin the monent. He and Toothless climbed down and walked to the selkie.

Merida saw them and smiled "About time I saw the two of the you" she called waving. The Viking smiled and wave back to her.

"So where did the target come from?" He asked.

"Astrid brought it"

Hiccup's eyes wider, "Astrid?" Merida shot a another bull eye before she said.

"'She came down, we talked about things and she give me this" Merida pointed at the target. Hiccup couldn't help but smile a little at this, even after yesterdays drama, they have ended up becoming friends.

Merida turned to Hiccup, she could sense something was wrong, it was the sadness in his voice.

"Hiccup, are you all right?"' She asked. Hiccup turned away and take a breath in. His heart ached,

"He knows" Hiccup said flatly.

"Who knows?" Merida asked fearfully, Hiccup turned back to Merida.

"My dad, he saw us last night" the Viking could see his love had started to panic and was unable the breath. Hiccup wrappped his arms around her and even Toothless wrapped his body around them both.

"Merida, it's ok" he reassured the Selkie. "He wouldn't tell anyone, but he did tell me that...that you have to go home," Merida just froze. She knew that it wasn't Hiccup's idea but someone wanted her to leave. How dare they!

"What, No, I'm not leavening you just because your dad says"

"But, Merida..."

"NO! I don't care what he says, I don't care what anyone says, I love you," Merida felt tears running down her face as she hugged Hiccup close and buried her face in his neck. Hiccup began to tear up, he didn't like seeing Merida upset. He wished that she could stay, even if it was the wrong thing to do.

"I love you too" he said before he pulled back. Their emotions took over as the two of them kissed, with sadness and longing for each other. When Hiccup and Merida separated, they still had tears in their eyes, even Toothless had tears our his eyes.

"I don't want you to go, but my dad said that an enemy is planning to attack and you might get hurt, I just can't let that happen to you" Merida though about this. Hiccup did have a point, she knew she wanted to be with Hiccup, but maybe it was the best thng to do.

"To be honset, I have been missing home," Merida admitted hugging her tale. "I miss my brothers, my dad, even mum"

The Viking smiled when she spoke about her family. The Selkie didn't talk much about them. When She did, she talked about her brothers and dad but not her mum. Hiccup thought she was still angry with her mum.

"I really miss my mum," Merida smiled and laughed softly as she thought about happier times she had shared with her mum.

"I bet she must be worried out of her mind,"

"I think your anger at your mum has gone," Hiccup said, giving his love a warm smile, which Merida returned.

"I guess you're right," she said they held each other hands. 'I truly do want to go home but...,"

"but what?" Hiccup asked in replied

"But I want to be with you too," Merida said giving Hiccup's hand a small squeeze. Hiccup gently took her hand and kissed it

"I really want that too, but you'll be with your family and you'll be safe". Merida looked up into Hiccup's eyes

"But who will keep you safe".

"I'll be fine, I've got Toothless with me, right bud," the dragon nodded at what Hiccup and purred as he rubbed his head on Merida's arm, in return she rubbed his cheek.

Turning to each other Hiccup said, "Merida, we know this our last day together, so let's make today great. Whatever you want, just say it and we'll do it."

Merida thought she would run out of tears but she still had more. Even though they would be apart, he wanted to give her a day to remember.

"Just being with you is all I want."

After deliberating Hiccup decided to fly around Berk, then they put some targets around the place and Merida enjoyed shooting her arrow, she loved this new challenge. Hiccup even tried, he missed some of the targets but he didn't really mind. Next they had lunch, which was cooked fish. Merida like it much more that normal fish. After... they went swimming in the lake. Merida thought she would miss the Cove. It was a beautiful, peaceful place that felt like a second home. They held hands as they swam, when they resurfaced, Hiccup asked Merida.

"would you like to dance?," Merida nodded in answer.

Hiccup wanted to dance with her but he knew it would be hard to do in Merida's physical state. In the water though, dancing was possible. Hiccup held Merida as they dance to the music that Hiccup was humming. Merida didn't like to dance, but she was loving this dance with Hiccup, he wasn't much of a dancer not even with Astrid. It was like a dream that they didn't want to end.

They didn't realise how long they danced because the sun had began to set, Hiccup thought Merida would like to go to his house, so after he got dried and dressed, they set off. When they landed at Hiccup's house, he and Toothless crept to the door.

"Hiccup, what about your dad," Merida whispered. Hiccup wasn't thinking of his dad or anyone else for that matter.

"I bet he'd like to meet you Mer, he'll love you" Hiccup said with a warm smile which made Merida sign and smile. When the Viking opened the door. He, Toothless and Merida stared in surprised.

They saw the table layed out for two with candles alight, beautiful flowers (that were really rare to find on Berk or anyway around Berk) in a colourful vase. There was also plenty of food that Merida had never seen before. Next to the vase was a note, Hiccup picked up the note and read it out

"Hiccup, I thought you and Merida would like have dinner together, don't worry nobody will disturb you, Dad,"

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the note. He picked Merida up and gently place her in a chair. Knowing they wanted to enjoy themselves, Toothless quickly slipped out and layed in front of the door to make sure that no one would bother them.

Merida tried the foods, even though she didn't like some of them like the meat. Despite that, they talked and held hands as they finish their meal. Merida asked could she stay with him tonight, she just wanted to spend her last night with him. Hiccup said she could, mostly because he wanted the same. Holding Merida, Hiccup climbed the stairs to his room. He gently place the selkie on his bed and made sure she was comfortable. Hiccup place his fake limb on the side of his bed before he put the cover over him and Merida. The two lay facing each other, savouring the moment. They soon were kissing, loving and holding on to each other. Hiccup sung a song to Merida as they slowly drifted into sleep.

The next day, The redhead opened her eyes, feeling the sheets over her. She pulled the clothes up to her face, they smelt like him. She turn to Hiccup, peacefully asleep with her tail around his leg. She couldn't help but smile and caress his face. She then thought of something that she'd love to show him, she knew it was still early so it was possible.

"Hiccup," she whispered softly shaking him. The Viking groaned and openied his eyes.

"Morning Mer, what time is it?" He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"'It's still quite early, but I want to show you something,' Merida said as Hiccup sat up.

"So what is so important, that you had to wake me up so early" he said smiling.

Merida gave him a look, "You'll see". They found Toothless in front of the glowing embers of yesterday's fire snoozing . He soon awoke and a short time later they flew to the beach, Hiccup was confused on why she wanted to go there. When they found a good place to land on a Plateau of rock, then they sat and they waited.

"So what now?" He asked, then Merida suddenly took his hand into hers.

"This is it" she began to get excited and bounced a little.

Then, the sun slowly began in rise, Hiccup stood. Was this what Merida wanted to show him. He turned to Merida and saw her smiling with joy her face glowing with the colours of sunrise.

"Isn't it so beautiful, Hic," she said dreamily.

"Well I see something more beautiful' the selkie blushed and brought his hand to her cheek. They cuddled close as they watched the sun and the sea , Merida breathed in the salt air.

"No matter how many times I hear it, It's still wonderful."

"The sea?," Merida turned to Hiccup in confusion,

"Oh I forget, humans can't hear it,"

"Hear what?"

"The song of the sea"

Merida could see Hiccup was more confused than ever. She sighed "It's the song that the whole the sea can hear, it's our lullaby, it the most beautiful song that there ever was or will ever be,". Merida felt Hiccup intertwine his fingers with hers and kiss her forehead,

"I'll just have to imagine what it sound like" he whispered which somehow made her shiver but it a good way.

When the morning came, they both knew their time was nearly up. They collected Merida's treasures, her bow, arrows, four apples, the leaf, a knife, the flowers, a dragon's scale (which was Toothless's) and a bag to put them in. They returned to the beach to see Merida off. Toothless purred sadly as Merida hugged him. The Selkie would miss the dragon, they really liked each other and she was glad to have made a friend with a fellow Mythical creature.

"Thank you Toothless and thank you for making my flying dreams possible" the dragon gave a gummy smile and Merida giggled and kissed him on the snout. Hiccup smiled at his best friend and his love. Toothless moved so his friends could say their goodbyes, he knews it would be hard for both of them.

Hiccup knelt down next to Merida,

"Are you going to ok Hiccup?"

"Yeah I think, I'll find somethings to do" Hiccup replied good-heartedly.

But Merida still felt sad about leaving him. Hiccup could sense what Merida was feeling.

"Merida it's ok," he reassured her as they hugged close.

"I wish you could come with me" she began sobbing into his neck. Her Viking hugged her close, burying his face in her curls.

"I wish I could, but I wouldn't survive underwater and everyone would wonder where I'd gone."

"I understand but I feel like as soon as I'm home...I...I..I'll never see you again! Hiccup held her close, there foreheads touched and his own tears flowed.

"Don't think like that Mer, I know it will be crazy and almost impossible to do. But we'll find some way to be together," Hiccup looked at his Selkie, tears still running, he gently caressed her face and kissed her salty lips. Merida soon melted into the kiss. She felt calm and happy just by his gently touch, they kissed each hoping this wouldn't be the last, finally they took to the air and stared into each other's eyes, Merida still smiled at Hiccup,

"I'm happy that your're my first love, I want you be my only love".

"Well, I'm happy for that too," Hiccup said giving her another hug. They both now knew it was time for Merida to leave.

"I don't want to say goodbye Hic," she confessed.

"Then let's not say goodbye, let say...see you soon" Hiccup said smiling bravely.

Merida nodded, liking that more "Ok, see you soon"

"See you soon"

Hiccup still felt sad when he said it, he felt worst of all when he watched Merida slip gently into the sea. The Selkie felt the familiar feeling of the sea was around her. She turned to see Hiccup and Toothless watching her from the land, Hiccup didn't want it to end like this.

"MERIDA," he cried as he ran into the water, not caring about the water or his leg. Merida turned when he called her name, she started crying she swam straight to him. They swam into each other arms and kiss again with tears flowing, it just felt right. Holding each other close, kissing each other lovingly, they couldn't imagine life without the each other. Then without saying a word. Hiccup slipped his fur vest out and placed it around Merida. She placed her hand on top of his, still stared into his eyes. He did the same and smiled, then she turned and dove beneath the waves. The young Viking watched as he saw her popping up once in a while. Until he knew that his Merida the Selkie had gone.

He stood in water for what felt like hours before he walked back to the shore. Toothless walked with him, his head down, purring sadly. Hiccup. He knew Hiccup was still upset and would be for a while. Hiccup smiled appreciating his best friend. Hiccup couldn't help but look out to sea, hoping to see Merida again. He began to sing the song that his father sung. He had heard Stoick sing it when Stoick thought he was alone. Hiccup always thought it was his mother and father's song and thought it would be nice to sing it to Merida. He didn't know when he would see her again, the only thing he could do now, was hope.

 _I'll swim_ _and sail_

 _on savage seas_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning._

 _And gladly ride the_

 _wave of life_

 _If you will marry me..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. Since I posted the last chapter, all of people have comment asking was that it this the end. Will this chapter will answer that. I hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 7

 _My deartest one, my darling dear,_

 _Your mighty words astound me._

 _But I've no need of mighty deed_

 _when I feel your arms around me._

Merida sang to herself, her tail half in water. It had been 4 weeks since she gone back to the home that she missed. When Merida got home the first person she saw was her mother. There was silence before they cried and hugged each other, happy and apologetic. Her father and brothers were also over joyed that she was ok, they shared a huge group hug. After that the young Selkie told them about her adventures, also sharing her treasures which she had brought back. They were fascinated by her stories even if it made the Queen sick with worry. One thing Merida didn't tell them about was Hiccup. She knew if she did, the king would want to kill him just because he was a human. When the king talked to the other Selkies and merpeople about the humans, mostly the Vikings. She was disgusted and horrified by them and she felt sad and angry.

Merida missed Hiccup so much. It felt like years rather than 4 weeks. She would day dream about him, that he was waiting for her on the shore and imagining the day they will meet again, that is if they met again. It was hard to not think of Hiccup when she was with her family. Her brothers always asked her to tell them her adventures again and again but Merida didn't mind. She burst out laughing at the dinner table as she remembered a funny moment that she and Hiccup had shared. When she was alone Merida felt lonely. She didn't do much archery because it just reminded her of him. Sometime she found herself in tears, it was not bad at first, but it got worse when she had that nightmare.

It started with her and Hiccup, hand in hand, swimming together, something grabbed Hiccup and pulled him from Merida. He called to her and they tried to reach each other but Hiccup was pulled away to fast. The Selkie swam as fast as she could and tried to get Hiccup back. Merida screamed when Hiccup was pulled out of the water and before she could brake the surface, it had frozen over. In anger and fear, she tried to break it while crying out "bring him back" over and over. She was woken by Elinor (Merida's mother) who heard her daughter's cries and hugged the teen close. The rest of the family soon were in the princess's room, watching in worry as the queen rocked her child softy, speaking calm words hoping to sooth Merida. All that Merida could do was say Hiccup's name but it came as a whisper.

Later on she sat on some rocks, looking out to a the horizon, Merida hugged Hiccup's fur vest close to her, burying her nose into it, it still smelt of him. She cuddled into it and imagined that it was her Viking she was holding. She only wore it when she was alone but it wasn't the same as being with him. Merida needed some space after last night and thought the surface was the best place. The Selkie couldn't help but think of Hiccup, was he ok?, is he coping like she was?, did he stop flying because he missed her?, she really didn't know. All these thoughts were becoming too much for her. Merida sobbed into the vest, tears running down her face.

"Merida" called a soft voice, Merida looked, turned and saw her mother. She had a look of concern as Elinor swam closer to her. The queen lifted herself out the sea to sit next to her daughter, the tail still in the water as well her long brown hair.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm...I'm fine mum" the princess said looking down trying to hide her tear stained face..

"Merida, I know something is wrong" her mother said softly. "I know we havn't had the best relationship for a long time, but I promise myself that things will change"

Merida looked up to her mother, breathing in some air. Since she'd returned home, they both have spent more happier times together than before. She was really surprised when Elinor asked to see her archery and even tried it herself but Merida thought she needed to practice. Elinor told Merida that she didn't have to be married if she didn't want to, because she just wanted her child to be happy.

"It's just that since you come back home, you haven't been yourself"

Merida knew she'd have to tell her, she might not like it but it would only get worse if she didn't. Merida breathed and finally spoke,

"When I was in the cove, I met someone. He's absolutely the most wonderful person that's ever lived. He's smart, funny, kind and gently."

The Selkie queen was really surprised by the way she spoke, it was like she was in a dream.

"He was here to listen and made me smile. I helped him swim again and celebrated my birthday and...we fell in love"

"Oh, darling" Elinor exclaimed and hugged her daughter. "That's wonderful!"

"Also he's the son of a chief and a hero".

"Well that's is amazing, he must a great Selkie lad if you love him"

When Merida heard her mum say 'Selkie', her eyes slightly widen. Her mother thought Hiccup was a Selkie. She really wished he was one now because she hoped her mother wouldn't have a heart attack.

The Selkie princess laugh nervously "well he's not a Selkie or a merman, he's a...a...a human" she quickly shut her eyes, she expected the queen to explode but she nervously opened one eye, her mum look more surprised than disbelieving.

"Is this true Merida" she said in a soft tone. Merida nodded and showed Elinor Hiccup's vest "I love him even if he's different, he's different to the other people in his tribe" she told her mother about Hiccup. Elinor now understood her daughter's odd behaviour.

"Well that explains a lot" the queen finally said when Merida had finished. "As well as all those questions you've been asking" Merida had asked her mum about feelings and relationships, at the time Elinor thought it was strange for Merida to ask about these things, Now it make sense.

Merida staired at the fur vest " I wanted to say why but I know you and Dad hate humans so I..."

"I don't hate humans". Merida was a bit surprised by that

"but I thought.." She began, but her Mum hugged her as she told her story.

"When I was a little girl, I enjoyed swimming with the fishes and collecting things, one day I was so busy finding a perfect shell I didn't see a net closing over me, until it was too late"

"Weren't you scared?" Merida asked slightly worried.

"Terrified" Elinor replied before she continued.

"The net was nearly out of the water when I was able to see, I was next to a boat. I knew it was a human boat, I became more scared. I cried for help, hoping someone would hear me. Someone did,but not who I was expecting."

The young teen had a feeling what it was that answered. "It was a human?"

"Yes, a boy to be exact"

So Merida wasn't the only Selkie to meet a human, why hadn't her mum told her this before.

"He was the one who cut me out from the net. I was surprised by that, I think he was surprised too. I could've be killed or eaten but thankfully that never happened"

Merida still couldn't believe it. She tried to think of what to say, finally she asked "And you never told anyone, not even Dad"

"No" the queen sighed "It's something I couldn't tell because most Selkies believe that humans are all monsters, after that I believed they were not all wicked creations but I see now that I am not the only one who think that"

She smiled to her daughter and Merida smiled back. "So the nightmare you're had was is about Hiccup" Merida smile faded and held his vest closer. "We were together, like we were before I left. Then something was pulling him away and I couldn't do anything to get him back" Merida tears rolled down her cheeks." I feel like something horrible will happen if I don't see Hiccup again, I will never forgive myself" she said as more tears fell.

Her mum felt sorry for her daughter, seeing Merida like this was heartbreaking. "Sh, sh, it's ok to cry" Elinor said softly as she wiping Merida's eyes.

The Queen looked at her daughter and said "Merida, if you want to see him, you could just ask and we would let you go"

"Honestly?, I can" Merida said wiping the rest of her tears away.

" I can see even talking about Hiccup makes you happy" Elinor could see Merida's mood had brighted when she talked of Hiccup.

"It does" the young Selkie admitted, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but we can't be truly together, life made us different".

The Queen wanted Merida to be truly happy and this boy, this human was the only thing that would bring her true happiness. She then remember that there was way for them to truly be together, but it came with a price.

"Sweetheart" she asked and Merida turned to face her " Do you truly love him"

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Then I need to show you something" the queen then dove under the water followed by the princess. They swam to their underwater castle, Merida wondered where they were going her mum was leading her to a place she never knew was there. Finally they came to a door, which was odd because the Selkies removed all of the doors and windows years age.

"Behind this door is where we hold are most unique treasures, from the humans" Elinor explained as she removed a curtain that hid a key. Onces the door was open, Merida stared in awe.

Inside the large room were shelves of human objects there and boxes with maps and weapons. On the walls were handmade tapestries and sheilds. Also chests with gold and jewellery that shone so bright, Merida knew what these things were because Hiccup had taught her so much.

Elinor watched her child for a while before she swam to a shelf behide a curtain. Merida turned and saw some oddly-looking shaped bottles, something was glowing inside them.

"What are those, mum" she felt a little uneasy about them.

"They're magic spells, made by powerful sorcerers. We have to hide them because...they're dangerous" the queen explained as she moved her hand over them muttering something. Finally she pick out a large purple bottle that twist from the top but was round at the bottom.

"But this one is the most powerful of all"

"Why?"

"It was created for a Selkie lass who was in love with a human man, that loved her in return" her mum replied. Merida put her hand to her mouth. So she wasn't the first to love a human.

"So, she ask a sorcerer to make this so they could be together, but the man's father killed both of them before the potion was used"

"how sad", they wanted to be together forever like her and Hiccup.

"We hide it, in case it is needed, I think it may be ment for your use"

"For Us?" Merida asked knowing she meant her and Hiccup.

"Yes dear, a human can be changed into the Selkie or the other way around."

"It can do that!" Merida said as a smile appearing on her face. It was the answer, a way for they to be together.

"It's perfect mum, it's solves everything and we'll..."

"But it will come with a price." Elinor interrupted, Merida looked at her mum and wondered what she meant. "Once the potion is taken, they can never go back to the life they had before" the smile faded and was replaced with look of sadness and worry. Never go back. Merida didn't want to leave her home and the sea, it was a part of her and she would never see her family again. But she didn't want to take Hiccup from his life on land. His father, his village, Toothless. Especially Toothless and flying was a part of him.

The queen could see how torn she was. It was a big decision that will affect them both. She placed a hand on the princess's shoulder which made Merida turn to her.

"You don't have to decide on your own, you and Hiccup can talk about it before one of you takes it." Elinor said rationally.

Merida felt slightly better, she knew that one of them must take it, but being able to see him again was all she needed. "Thanks mum" she said happily after hugging her mum like she use to when she was little.

They talked and agreed that tomorrow would be a perfect time to see him. They found a map that showed where Berk was. (Which was good for Merida because she was only there thanks to a wild dragon) Merida put the bottle in her bag, she wanted that to be the last thing on her mind. That night when she was lying on her bed, she thought about Hiccup and what may happen tomorrow.

She imagined Hiccup sitting by the sea, waiting for her, she'd jump out of the water and land on him. They would embrace each other and kiss... a long-awaited kiss. Merida smiled at her happy thoughts, holding his vest close as she fell asleep thinking.

"Goodnight my Hiccup, we will be together again".

* * *

When the Selkie awoke, Merida grabbed her bow and her bag, she remembered about the bottle and the choices. She looked at it for a moment before closing the bag and leaving for breakfast. Elinor told her husband that Merida was going on a journey, the king wasn't sure about this because he had just got her back but agreed, for he knew Merida was a sensible girl. The queen made Merida some food for the trip and the young Selkie said her goobyes and hugged them all. She really hoped this wouldn't the last time she'd see them.

On the journey to Berk, Merida recognized some places on the way but she mostly use the map.

She surfed from time to time and hunted for food to eat. Soon after searching for a week she saw the island of Berk. Merida smiled and swam towards the island. She thought how happy and surprised Hiccup will be but when the Selkie reach the huge statues in the sea she felt something was wrong. She saw deep black smoke coming from the houses, lots of Vikings on their dragons were trying to put out fires and help each other out of ships, something looked very sinister. Out of curiosity and panic Merida swam underneath the docks to get a closer look at what was going on.

From there she was able to see the peoples faces, they look like they'd been to war. She saw Vikings getting attended to, children crying and holding their parents close. Putting handcuff on what Merida thought must be their enemies. She recognized a few people Hiccup had told her about, she saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut caring and talking to their dragons.

She moved at little closer to hear better, hoping to see Hiccup. She heard Gobber's voice talking to two other Viking men.

"That Dager, that monster. I know he was deranged, but this is too far. Thank Odin Hiccup saw them coming but..." He trailed off and placed hand on his face, Merida could see tears running down his face. What had happened? The Selkie then saw Astrid and a black haired boy, young Macintosh was holding onto her, she didn't look well, Merida thought as they made their way toward Gobber.

"Astrid, you should be lying down"

"I know Gobber but..." Astrid said sitting down on a barrel.

"Astrid you did what you thought was right, I just can't believe what you did to Dager the boy said while hugging reassuring his girlfriend, Astrid held his hand for comfort. Merida watched and saw Astrid hands shaking .

" I'm fine, it's my anger that took over and everything was a blur, but Stoick is dead!" Merida put her hand over her mouth in shock. She felt tears and feel sorry for them, this Dager must have killed Stoick and now she was really worry about Hiccup.

"And what he did to Hiccup..." By the mention of his name, Merida looked up as Astrid continued "Hiccup look heartbroken when Dager killed his Dad right in front on him, and when Dager stabbed Hiccup, I knew I had to do something. But I did...I..." The Viking girl wasn't the kind to show sadness but what had happen made her cry.

Young Macintosh and Gobber tried their best to calm her down, while Merida turned away and closed her eyes.

"No Hiccup, Please don't be dead, please" she prayed.

"I knew Dager would have done something evil, if I hadn't stopped him. Hiccup wouldn't have escaped with Toothless."

" Well, I am sure he will be fine with Toothless, those two are the best you know" Gobber said hoping to reassure Astrid. " but Hiccup was stabbed very badly in the back and was bleeding, I really don't know if he is ok". Astrid hugged herself with worry.

Merida's eyes widened, Hiccup badly wounded, all alone, he could be dead. She needed to find him before this was too late. The Selkie dove and swam, she was going to find them. What she didn't know was that Astrid saw her as she dived "Merida?" She whispered quietly so that nobody could hear her. Astrid got up to see if she could still see the Selkie but her boyfriend and Gobber made her sit down thinking she was dazed. The only thing she could do was look out to sea and hope. "Find him Meirda, find him"

* * *

Merida wasn't sure how long she searched for her Viking and his dragon. She couldn't see Berk anymore, she felt so tired but she had to keep going. Before Merida drove under again she heard a faint sound that she recognized. The sound of a Night Fury.

"Toothless?" the Selkie whispered under her breath and she spun around desperately in search of the source of the sound. She eventually tracked the sound to an island, she noticed something black on the beach, as Merida got closer she saw it was Toothless. The poor dragon looked hurt he had cuts and bruises, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Toothless" the Selkie called before she swam to the shore, the dragon looked up and was surprised to his Selkie friend. Toothless struggled to get to her as he had little energy. "Toothless, oh what have they done to you?" The wounded dragon growled softly and pressed his face into Merida's, he was so happy to see her.

Merida feared that Toothless wouldn't survive, she then thought about the potion. It might save toothless she could only try. She took the potion out of the bag and opened it "Toothless you have to have this, it will help" she said gently. She thought if Toothless took one or two drops, it could heal him. The dragon felt so tired but he opened his mouth for Merida, she gave him three drops.

Merida placed both her hand on either side of the Night Fury's head "Where's Hiccup? Is he all right?" She asked, Toothless raise his head up, looking down to the sea. Merida looked and realised that he was showing that Hiccup was in the ocean.

The Selkie knew there was no time to waste. She dove into sea and Toothless watched her go. Merida scanned the water for any sign of her love. She swam deeper and deeper until she saw something far in the distance, the Selkie moved closer to see. Merida's eyes widened to find the last thing in the world she wanted to see.

Hiccup was still in the water, lifeless.

" No, No!" Merida cried before diving like a arrow to reach for him from sinking even further. The Selkie wrapped her arms round him and propellling herself upwards hard, bursting from the water with Hiccup. She was totally exhausted but still feeling determined, Merida held Hiccup's head up while she swam him to shore. Toothless saw them coming closer, he smiled when he spotted Hiccup but it soon disappeared when he notice his best friend lifeless and unmoving. When they made it, the Night Fury helped Merida pull the boy out of the sea and sat him up against a huge rock.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, it's me Merida" Merida said as she shook him, hoping that he would wake up but he didn't. The Selkie looked up to at the dragon, he was just as worried as she was.

She grabbed the bottle, undone the top and held Hiccup's head up.

"Please work" she whispered, Merida opened his mouth and then she poured the potion down his throat, making sure he had every single drop. Soon the bottle was empty, she put her Viking back down and waited. She didn't know how fast it would work, was it too late? Would it work? How long would it take? Would his body change? Would he be ok?With every second, Merida hope faded and she felt tears running down her face. "No, Hiccup" she softy murmured and sobbed for her lost Viking, cupping his head, stroking his check with her thumb.

"I...I'm so sorry. I came back to find you but I never imagined this, I was too late" Merida spoke with despair.

"you didn't deserve this, your'e... meant to be alive, to fly." She moved her hands to Hiccup's and held it close. " I can't live without you, please, come back to me " she moved close and lay her head on his chest, she cried and interwined her fingers into his like they did before.

"I love you"

Now Toothless had tears coming down, he curled up next to his best friend. For a while everything was quite despite Merida's crying, when she could feel Hiccup's fingers twitch then she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Merida"

The Selkie girl's eyes widened and looked up disbelieving. Merida watched as Hiccup's eyes open. Hiccup looked at Merida and gave her a warm smile. Merida couldn't put into words how happy she was, her tears of sadness were replace with tears of joy.

"Hiccup" she cried happily and then began to kiss him all over his face.

"Merida, I can't believe it's you" he placed his hand gently on her cheek "I thought I'd never see you again" Hiccup said. Merida placed her own hand on top of his, it still felt right.

"Me neither" she simply replied then they shared a long awaited kiss, one that both of them thought would never be.

After they kissed, Toothless rubbed his head into Hiccup's " Hey bud" he laughed rubbed his best friend and hugged him. "Are you ok, you did get hurt?" Hiccup checked for any scratches but he was surprised that there was not one cut on the Night Fury.

The Selkie's eyes widened for Toothless had been hurt but now he was healed and full of energy, that made Merida think. The potion did work, Toothless had healed and he had only had a few drops, Hiccup had drank the whole bottle, what will happen to him?.

"Um...Hiccup, I really need to tell something" she said nervously,

Hiccup could sense that something was wrong "What's wrong Mer, you've not got married to someone else have you?"

Merida couldn't help but smile and laugh a little "No I'm not, but it's really important," she tried to be calm when she spoke. Hiccup had a strange tingling in his legs and it grew and grew. "You see I told my mother about us and she told me of something that could actually help". Hiccup's eyes kept moving to his legs, he wondered what was wrong with him. "She knows a way for us to be together, but when I found out what happen to you, I..."

Merida got cut off by Hiccup " I'm sorry Mer but somethings wrong with my legs, they... they don't feel right" The Selkie instantly knew the potion was working.

It had brought him back and changing him on the inside, it was starting now on the outside. Hiccup didn't know but something was different, his senses were becoming heightened and when he looked at Merida, the feeling became stronger. His boot, his fake limb and pants were off. He could now feel an urge to put his legs together, he didn't know why, but he did it.

Toothless and Merida looked at one another before they saw Hiccup's legs blending into one another and they grew longer and longer. Soon brown hair began growing all over the lower side of his body. To his surprise, Hiccup didn't feel any kind of pain, in fact it felt nice. He wasn't scared at all, he actually found it amazing. Hiccup's mouth opened a little when his right foot changed too. It went flatter and longer until it was a fin, even where his left foot was, a fin started to grow in that place to match its twin. Soon his legs were gone and in it place was a tail, the tail of a seal.

Neither of them made a sound but Merida looked down and said "I'm sorry Hiccup" the boy was now a Selkie turned, seeing her begin to cry "I didn't know what to do, I was going tell you about the potion, but decided to give you the potion when I saw you." She cried and not want to look, afraid he would be angry.

But Hiccup wasn't, he realise and understood why she'd done it. She'd found him dead and the potion had saved him. Why would he be angry at her for saving his life, sure he was no longer human but at least he would be with Merida. The Selkie boy slowly cupped the Selkie girl with both hands and place his lips to hers. Merida was taken by surprise and instantly melted into his kiss. Something about their kiss felt different but a million times better, they could kiss forever if they wanted to.

"It's ok Mer", Hiccup reassured her brushing her check "I understand, I would have done the same" and he meant it.

Even with that Merida still frowned "but Hic, you can't go back, there's no way for you to be human again. I'm..."She stopped because her love softly put two fingers on her lips. Merida remembered this and knew what came next, he removed them and he kiss her again.

"You saved me, and I'll be forever grateful for that" Hiccup whispered.

The two place their foreheads together for a moment staring into each other eyes with everlasting love.

They both heard growls and saw Toothless snifffing Hiccup's new tail. Hiccup smiled at him and sat up properly.

"Well bud what do you think,? Is it an improvement" this made Toothless and Merida laugh. "If anyone on Berk saw me now, they will probably think they've lost it" Hiccup joked but that made the Selkie girl think.

"Hiccup, do you remember anything before I found you?" She asked. Hiccup thought about it, he was so busy being happy to see Merida and shocked about being a Selkie, and forgetting about what had happened before, but he tried to think.

"Well I remember Dager attacking, his stupid yapping, he and his warriors hurts the villagers as well as the dragons, I tried to help Toothless because he got injured really badly. I didn't ever hear Dager coming towards me but...I could hear my dad calling and he stopped him" Hiccup said, tears started to run at this painful memory." My dad saved me and Toothless but Dager took his life, then he stabbed me. I don't recall much of what he said but he did say that I have no one in the world left that I love"

Merida couldn't believe someone would say that to Hiccup while he was dying. She hated this Madman more and more every time she heard about him. "I know he was going to hurt me more, thankfully Astird grabbed him and pushed him to the ground, she told me to go, so Toothless and I did, I didn't know how long we flew for but the last thing I remember was... I called for you, Mer" Hiccup finished as his dragon pressed his head to him.

"Hiccup it's ok, the madman is gone and everyone is safe" Merida said hoping it would reassure him.

He didn't speak for a while finally he said "Maybe it's better if I disappear, you know"

" I think your right" Merida said before they held each others hands.

" So, how far is it to your place" he asked, The red haired Selkie grinned at this.

" It's a long way, it will take a long time but you'll be able to practice" Hiccup let out a small laugh and watched Merida moving to the water followed by Toothless.

Hiccup realized that he still had his shirt on "I don't think I need this anymore" then he removed it and threw it with his other clothes. He was soon swimming, a little awkwardly, to his best friend and his girlfriend who were waiting. They dove under and it took Hiccup a few seconds before he realise that he could breathe underwater. After testing this, he felt like everything around him had become bigger and more beautiful, he had the new sense of freedom. Hiccup was taking in everything when he felt a tap on the shoulder, he saw Merida, smiling.

"So what do you think of the new me?" He asked. She took a moment to look at him, Hiccup was more handsome than before.

"You're still you, no matter what you are" Merida said sweetly and they both shared a kiss. Holding hands, the teens and Toothless set out to their new home and their new lives. Perhaps, new Adventures await them both.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, a lot of you thought the chapter 7 was the last chapter. Well I hope you enjoy the final part of the story.**

* * *

Chapter 8

It had being many years since Merida and Hiccup met and Hiccup had become a Selkie himself. The couple and Toothless had made it to Merida's home, Hiccup and Toothless were welcomed with opened arms and had become part of the family, which made him content because after the loss of his father. It had taken a while to get used to life as a Selkie but with Merida and her families help he had manage it. Even though the King wasn't sure about the once human Selkie boy (it's normal for fathers to worry about their daughters) he had started to warm to Hiccup and now he thought that not all humans were monsters after all. As for the Queen, she treated him like her own son and was secretly glad that Merida would have a good influence in her life.

As for Merida and Hiccup, their love was still as strong as ever and the pair were inseparable. Even though they appeared to be polar opposites they were drawn together. They never tired of each other's company and they never seemed to have a dull moment when together.

They would go on adventures with Toothless of course. They explored the ocean, near home and further afield. They found hidden treasures, lost cities and magnificent creatures. They went to islands that Hiccup could have never imagined, beaches with white sand and seas that were clear and blue. They found hidden grottos with amazing waterfalls, beautiful lagoons with the fascinating flowers and underwater caves with crystals, which no human had ever touched.

For a while Hiccup and Toothless missed flying, because Hiccup couldn't control Toothless's tail wing and the metal bracket had began to rust. One day Hiccup was moving his fins, as was the dragon with his tail, when he realised that their tails moved in the same way. He planned to make a device that could be controlled by his fin but he didn't have any tools to make it. It was Merida who suggested that he should make his own blacksmith shop, he soon got to work and had all the equipment he needed. After weeks of hard work and a lot of trial and error, Toothless' new tail was finished. They flew as fantastical as before, Merida even invited her family to watch Hiccup and Toothless in action. Fergus was really impressed and the triplets immediately wanted to have a go. Elinor however wasn't sure it was safe but after riding with her daughter, she changed her mind as well.

Now that flying was possible again, Hiccup, Merida and Toothless would travel to islands, seeing the different plant life, wild birds and animals and so much more that Merida had imagined existing. She began to collect seeds from fruits and vegetables and planted them in a patch of earth inside the cave which was their place. It was where Hiccup's blacksmith shop was, which had soon become the teens hangout. They had made a sitting place with pillows and sheets and other pretty things that made it quite homely. The Night Fury also had a space for himself where he could sleep and eat his fish. There were lots of wild flowers growing on the cave wall that added colour to the place. There was also a bedroom just in case Hiccup was working into the night, Merida would sleep on the bed. It was big enough for both them and they would lay there together, relaxing and cuddling. Sometimes they would end up falling asleep and waking up the next morning.

For a long time many people didn't understand what their princess saw in Hiccup. Even if they whispered or made fun of him, he didn't care because he was with his best friend and the love of his life. After solving some of the merpeople problems with dragons and providing help with repairs, Hiccup soon gained repect and praise from the merpeople and other Selkies. A few years had passed, Merida thought Hiccup had become even more handsome. Even the young girls started sighing and became giddy when he was around. One day Hiccup was swimming with Merida, they passed a group of young girls who had crushes on Hiccup, he gave a friendly wave and that was enough to make one of them faint, the young couple thought it was odd but they dismissed this behaviour because they thought the girls were joking about. As they had only eyes for each other, many young people hoped at that they would find the same love and joy that the two had.

When Merida just turned 21, that was when Hiccup ask her to married him. Of course she said yes and they were wedded two months later. They didn't want the usual grand ceremony as they didn't want fuss or to be the centre of attention. They were secretly married by a priest they had saved from drowning with Toothless as witness. They had a grand celebration with Merida's family, it was one of the best days ever.

Hiccup had worried in the past about having children, so imagine the look on his face when Merida told him that she was pregnant. He should have known because she had been acting a bit oddly and she'd been asking for a lots of apples. Merida and Hiccup loved their young pup even before she was born and needless to say how happy they were when 9 months later their little baby girl was born. She was beautiful, she had a round face and button nose just like her mum. She had Hiccups brown straight hair, his tail colour and his green eyes. To her parents, she was the most perfect thing ever; they both knew that she was very special, they named her Ardra (which means Nobel). All family members could see parts of her personality that were similar to theirs. Fergus actually said that she had her father's heart and her mother's spirit. The Selkie couple enjoyed taking Ardra on adventures on land as well as sea, she was showing signs of being as adventurous and a lover of finding new things as her parents were.

Merida loved being a mum, just holding her baby and kissing her in a lovely motherly way, especially when they had quiet times together, like feeding times. Hiccup loved playing games and making his little girl laugh, even though Ardra was small that didn't stop him from teaching her about dragons, which she enjoyed a lot. Toothless also loved the wee baby. At Ardra's nap time it had become a habit for Toothless to cuddle up with her and fall asleep. He loved giving her rides either on his head in the water or up in the air (it was obvious that Ardra loved flying just as much as her parents).

Occasionally Hiccup would wonder about his old life. He thought about Berk and his old friends. Had they looked for him?, Did they believe that he was dead? Or had they move on? But Hiccup still never wanted to go back. Why would he? He had his best friend, his beloved daughter and the woman who he loved. He had a new life now.

When Ardra was about 10 months old, the family were having a day in their cave. Hiccup was at his desk, finishing plans to show the King new homes to build for the merpeople. Merida was feeding their baby in their sitting area she had closed her eyes. Hiccup turned and looked at his girls, Hiccup loved them so much and enjoyed drawing them both together. He slipped from the desk into the water, he swam up near them and smiling at them. Just then, Ardra turned her head and saw her daddy.

"Hey there sweetheart, how was your nap?" he asked softly. His baby didn't say anything but smiled and then she slowly crawled out of her mother's arms, her tail dragging on the smooth rock as she crawled to Hiccup. The young dad smiled proudly at his daughter as she began to move on her side and roll the rest of the way. Hiccup caught her before she fell into water.

"Oh there, Good job, my clever girl" he chuckled before giving a kiss on his little girl forehead.

The Selkie girl began babbling happily, she loved being hugged by her daddy. As he held her up, Hiccup started to move his finger up and down on her lips, making cute babbling noise to Ardra. The baby laugh as she grabbed his finger, he couldn't help but smile with the child as he rubbed his nose to hers. She turned her attention to the water, the end of her small tail flicking in the water, he knew what she wanted.

"All right, here you go" he chuckled. He moved the baby above the water and she dived perfectly into the water. He saw his pup swimming round and round about and then in a circle underneath him. Even though Ardra was just a wee babby, she was a wonderful swimmer, she was fast and it was hard to catch her but Merida was quicker and always caught her.

Soon Ardra jumped out and into her dad's arms. "You're getting better everyday Ardra" he said as he rubbed his nose to Ardra's nose. Ardra began to giggly when Hiccup brush his thumb on her cheek,

"I guess your ticklish aren't you" Hiccup asked with grin "Are you ticklish here?" He started tickling her neck which made her giggle. "Or are you ticklish here?" He moved his fingers to under her arm, that made Ardra laugh even more. "No wait, I remember now. You're ticklish right about..." And he tickled her all over. Ardra laughed so much as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Merida woke and find them both playing together, she loved to watch her two favourite people interacting. She couldn't think of life without them both, Merida thought she was luckiest woman in the world.

Merida laughed at the scene and it caught the attention of her husband and child. The Selkie baby look upside down at her, a smiled soon appeared on her face as well as on Hiccup's.

"Hello Milady"

"Hello to you my dear" Merida replied, putting Ardra upright, Hiccup swam to Merida. He handed their daughter to her which she happily recieved. "Were you having fun with your daddy" she said sweetly to her pup, hugging her close as Ardra place her tiny head on her mother's shoulder. The young mum softly brushed her thumb on her baby's cheek, looking into her eyes.

Merida felt Hiccup's hand on top for her. She intertwined her fingers with his.

"Hey Merida, you know we still have time before we go home. Is there anything you would like to do?" Hiccup asked. Merida thought as she placed Ardra down next to them.

"I don't know, Toothless is busy on the island so we can't go flying off to any land and we've been to our favourite places already " The Selkie woman said thinking a loud, all the while Ardra was holding her tail in her mouth and was chewing it.

"Well, what about the lake, we haven't been there for a while. What do you think?" he suggested. Merida thought about it, the lake was a Selkies secret place, where Selkies had celebrations.

"I think that's a grand idea" she said with a smile. Merida then turned to see Ardra now playing with an apple as if it were a ball.

"Ardra" Merida softly said, The little girl turned to her mum. "Would you like to visit the lake before we return home".

The Selkie baby squealed, in approval Merida handed Ardra to Hiccup before she slipped into the cool water, she lent over and gave her husband a quick kiss and then they all dove under. They swam out from the underwater entrance, passing the sealife and fish. Ardra laughed at some fish that were swimming by.

They soon arrived at the lake, when they surfaced Merida fixed her hair which was over her face. Ardra mimicked her, both of them chuckled at this. They didn't waste a single second as the wee baby began to play she swam to and from them, then they had a splash fight (the grown Selkies had to be careful not to splash Ardra so much), then exploring some ancient ruins that had sunk hundreds of years ago and Hiccup threw Ardra in to the air, she shrieked with delight. They found themselves at a small arch of rocks. The grown Selkies were sitting on a flat rock while they proudly watched their giggly child paddling and splashing around. Hiccup had one arm around his wife while Merida relaxed her head on his shoulder.

"You know Mer, today is actually a very special day" He said. She looked to him, wondering what he was talking about. She knew it wasn't anyone birthday or their wedding anniversary.

"Of course I remember" she replied with confidence but Hiccup knew she didn't. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?" He asked and soon Merida sighed

"No, I'm sorry".

"Well" he began softly "today is the anniversary of the day when we first met".

His wife started to smile before she laughed softly. "Has it being that long?".

"Yeah, look how far we're come" he said as he remember that day. If Merida had never ran away, she wouldn't have met Hiccup, wouldn't have fallen in love or wouldn't had save him.

"Hiccup, are you happy?. Like truly happy?" Merida asked feely a bit nervous. Hiccup gave a look of concern and his eye brows furrowed,

"What's wrong?"

She took both of his hands into hers and took a deep breath. " it's just...I feel like I've robbed your old life from you...and I'll never forgive myself. It was supposed that we chose to be together." Merida confessed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't know if..."

She didn't finished because Hiccup gently place his hand on her face. "Merida, you saved me" Hiccup explained softly "You've gave me a second chance of life. We have our child and these years have been the greatest years of my life, because I have you" Merida slowly smiled at Hiccup and squeezed his hand. "I said I was forever grateful to you and I'm still am. If it wasn't for you, I would be at the bottom of the sea"

She then realised something "And if you never came to the cove, I'd still been there and who knows what would happened" how funny fate is she thought. They slowly leant forward and kissed. They held each other close, their embrace grew their tails coiling one around the other. When they parted and Hiccup gently moved some of Merida's curls away from her face.

"So, does that show you I love you" Hiccup softly said, then he whispered in her ear "Or do you need more proof", Merida giggled like a school girl, she loved it when Hiccup was romantic. moments like this alway made her bliss.

Mischievously Merida said "You'll have to catch me first", she jumped into the water with Hiccup right after her. The duo began a darting around, underwater, passing the rocks and ruins. She peeked from behind rocks and nudged her husband with her tail. They laughed and chased each other for what seemed like ages. What They did not realising, whose that Ardra had swam away and she had reached the shore. The little girl was laying flat on the sand, looking at pretty seashells and pebbles. She saw a tiny crab scuttle by and was trying to catch it. Ardra babbled in her infant talk when she heard a loud noise from the rocks nearby. It was seals, real seals. There was a group from them, all different shapes and sizes. A few smaller seals lifted their heads they had spotted the baby Selkie, she waved to them. They soon moved over sand to Ardra giggled happily at them and rubbed their noses.

They weren't alone on the beach, nearby two young children were playing together while their mother was resting.

"You can't catch me, Edward" cried the small blonde haired girl as she ran from her big brother.

"Oh yes, I will Camicazi and when I do, you'll be sorry" the dark haired boy said as they ran over the hill and saw the lake. The two of them had stopped, they were both panting trying to catch their breaths. It was then that Camicazi saw the seals, lying on the sand. The seals soon spotted them and took fright, they rushed away diving into the water as quickly as they could. There was just one seal left, a funny looking one the girl thought because it was an unusual colour. This made her curious. Edward had turned and walked back, but his little sister slowly walked closer.

"Come on, mum will wonder where we are", he called but she carried on closer to the seal. As Camicazi got nearer, she could see more clearly. It was a little baby with a tail. Ardra turned and spotted the wild haired girl. They stared at each other for a long time until the human took another step, this startled the Selkie, her eyes wide she quickly wriggled into the sea. Camicazi was about to race after it when...

"Camicazi, what are you doing", Edward called as he caught up with her. " mum will freak if we..",

"Didn't you see it", she asked which made Edward look at her strangely.

"See what?" He questioned.

"The baby mermaid, I saw a baby mermaid", she explained pointing at the sea.

"What mermaid?" Edward said, Camicazi looked again but there was nothing there.

"But it was there, right there" she pointed where it was and then saw a shadow moving away. "There it goes" she cried and instantly ran after the shadow. Splashing in the water, her brother ran after her, making sure she wasn't going to get in trouble.

Hiccup and Merida, lounged together, Hiccup questioned, "What do you want to do now?"

"Mmm..It depends if you want to or not" she replied in a way that always made Hiccup blush a little.

"When I'm with you, I will always want to", with that they kissed passionately. They couldn't get enough of each other, moments like this were cherished by them.

Before the Selkies could go any further, Merida was distracted she heard a familiar sound "Ardra?" Merida muttered, looking over her husband's shoulder.

"Merida?" He could see worry on her face. Then he heard the sound and it was coming closer. The partners now saw their little girl swimming to them at a top speed. Ardra was crying as she swam straight into her mother's arms and buried her head into Merida's chest.

"Ardra, what's wrong?" Merida softly asked in panic. She looked up to Hiccup who was just as worried. Before either of them could say anything they heard...

"It went this way, I know it" the Selkies immediately dove under.

Luckily, Edward and Camicazi didn't seen them.

"Are you sure what you seen wasn't a seal" Edward asked,

His sister sighed "I did see a mermaid, I really did" before the two could start arguing. They heard a familiar voice calling

"Edward, Cama, where are you?" The kids turned and saw their mum coming around the corner.

"Oh, there you are" she said relieved before she climbed in to join them. "I turned my back for one minute and the two of you run off".

"But...I saw a mermaid, a baby one, on the beach" , Camicazi said pointing her finger to the beach

"Well, she thinks she saw one" Edward explained folding his arms, huffily.

Their mum sighed, they always got into trouble and each were trying to blame the other. "Look, I don't know what you think you saw, and I'm not saying I don't believe you"

"But"

"No buts, from either of you." She said before she hugged them close, but then she saw glints of something behind her children. The mum now has a serious look, her eyes narrowed, "There is something there" she said under her breath.

Camicazi and Edward looked at one another, they knew when she looked like that, she meant business. "Stay here and don't move" as she took out her axe on her belt, she quietly moved to the spot that she had seen something.

The Selkies were hiding with their backs against the rocks. They watched, hoping they would leave so they could leave. They couldn't go now incase they would be killed. Hiccup held Merida close as she held Ardra to her chest. "When do you think they will leave", Merida asked in a whisper, the pair were frozen, too scared to move.

"I not sure" Hiccup replied as he looked upward as well. They weren't sure if whoever it was had gone or not, " I'll go and check, you stay here".

"Ur.. Maybe we should wait a little longer" Merida replied.

"Mer, I'll be quick" Hiccup said, but then saw a worried look on her face. "What's wrong" he could tell even if underwater that she was crying.

Since that day a long time ago, The Selkie had made sure that her Hiccup was safe. Once or twice they had been in dangerous situations but they had always came out of it. Still she feared that one day he would be taken from her.

"Hiccup, I don't want you to go. What if they kill you?"

Little Ardra didn't understand what was going on but she could sense that something bad would happen if her dad left them. She was crying too.

"Sh, sh, please don't you start" Hiccup reassured as he softly brushes her check "I get enough from your mum" this made his wife smile. He placed a hand softly to Merida's shoulder, " Merida, please know that I will always come back to you, always"

Merida knew that he was right and he would do his best to keep them safe. She looked into his eyes, she loved him and he loved her.

"I know you will Hic"

Hiccup return the smile, he then gently place a hand on his little princesses cheek.

" Look after her while I'm gone, OK" Ardra held one of his fingers in her tiny grip and gurgled to him in her infant language, The Selkie man leant in as Ardra reach out and touched his face. Hiccup gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. He then turned to his wife, after a moment Hiccup swam up an broke the surface. Merida and Ardra could only watch as he went, Merida hope things would be alright.

Hiccup made it out and went behind a rock. He didn't see anyone or anything so he thought who ever it was had left. He sighed in relief, just before he return to his family, he heard.

"Whoever you are, you better show yourself"

Hiccup's eyes widened. He knew that voice, it been years but still he knew that voice.

"Astrid, stop".

The woman froze. Had she imagined it? She never thought she would hear that voice again. "Hiccup?" She asked softly, as she slowly walked around the rock, and there he was. Astrid mouth dropped, is was really him. Of course his looks had slightly changed but there was no mistaking, she wanted to say something but nothing came out.

Finally Hiccup broke the silence by saying cheerful

"Hi Astrid",

Astrid lost her grip on the axe she was holding and fell with a clank.

"Bu...but...you...what...we thought...you were dead" Was all she could say.

"Well, I'm alive and well" he chuckled lighting the mood, which make his old friend laugh a little.

"I just can't believe that you're alive", Astrid said, then she notices his tail "And with a tail"

"Yeah, it's a long story" he admitted while he rubbed his hand through his hair.

Astrid mind whirled she had thousands of questions to ask him, not knowing where to start. Finally one did come to her "Where's Merida? Is she here?"

Hiccup remembered that she was still hiding. He'd have to tell her about this.

"Oh, she here, I'll go and get her. Be right back" The Viking woman watched in awe as Hiccup swam and dove down under the water.

Ever since the awful day, Astrid had hoped that Hiccup had survived. She had always hoped the Selkie would find him and save him from dead. Now finding Hiccup here and being a Selkie himself, she couldn't wish for any thing better. She was truly thankful to Merida.

"Mum", Astrid heard, it snapped her out of her thoughts. She had forgotten about her children. Edward and Camicazi ran around the corner after waiting for a while "Mum, are you all right?" her little boy asked as he and his sister hugged her close. Astrid hugged them back and softly kiss them each on the forehead.

"I'm fine, wonderful actually" she replied after she pulled back to look happily at them.

"So, was it a mermaid" Camicazi asked hopping with excitement.

"Well, not exactly but you were nearly right".

"What", Edward said looking baffled.

Astrid rubbed her son's black hair, "You'll soon see".

As for Hiccup, he soon returned to Merida and Ardra. Merida was relieved to see her husband was alive and well "Hiccup", she called as she swam to him. Their baby also was happy to see her dad return. Hiccup embrace them both.

"Have the humans left?" she asked wondering what happened.

"You'll never believe who it is" Hiccup said with a smile.

Merida was confused. They didn't go near humans so who was Hiccup talking about?

"Who?" She asked but Hiccup had taken her hand and lead her to surface with the wee baby still in her arms, who was also confused about what was going on.

Astrid turned to the water and saw Hiccup and Merida appear.

"Astrid" Merida said in relief and surprise, Astrid returned Merida's with her own smile.

"Nice to see you again, Merida. It's been too long"

"Much to long" the two ladies chuckled happily and Hiccup was grinning at the pair. Edward and Camicazi were gob smacked by the couple with tails, they just stood and stared with their mouths open. Edward tried to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Mum, do you know them?" Camicazi asked looking at to Astrid.

She knelt to her daughter level,

"These, are good friends of mine from long ago" she answered.

"And who are these two?" Hiccup asked which made both kids jump.

"Well, this is Edward and this is Camicazi" Astrid said.

They both said hello before the little girl spotted Ardra, curled up to her mum.

"You see, see. I told you, a baby mermaid!" Camicazi shouted proudly, she liked it when she was right.

"Actually, she's a baby Selkie" Merida said, smoothing her daughter's hair "Ardra, why don't you said hello" she said softly. Soon the little creature turned her head and saw them, at first, nothing happen but then...

"Hello there", Edward said quietly as he waved to her "I'm Edward and this is my sister" and he urged Camicazi to join him,

"Hi, I'm sorry I scared you. I've never seen someone like you before", she explained. Just after she said that, Ardra slowly smiled to them. she was happy to make new friends.

After that, the children began to mix they started to swim and play together happily, while their parents were catching up on old times.

"So, Lady Macintosh, it must be hard", Merida said when Astrid was telling about her marriage.

"Yeah but he is a good man and I do as much as he does, we are a very good match" Astird said with a grin, " I'm surprised about all the places you guys have been to though".

Hiccup nodded " I know, I never imaged places like that existed", he had his arms around Merida as he and Astrid watch their children playing tag. The two humans swam slowly, so the baby Selkie could catch them more easily.

"Well I'm just glad you're alright, we were searching for you for weeks, then we decided we had to move on. We do miss you Hiccup", Astrid added.

"I miss them too" Hiccup said regretfully, Merida felt his hand intertwining with hers "but I'm happy here and I never want to change that".

"I know you are", Astrid said softly, She could see how happy his new life was, that is all she wanted for him. Just then, they saw Ardra slowly swimming up to them, she looked so tired. Merida held her up and saw that the sun was setting.

"It's getting late" she said to her husband.

"You'e right, we should getting back" he replied.

"Well, it is time for us to go home too" Astird said her kids groaned at this.

"But we want to stay longer" Camicazi said sleepily. Her mum wrapped warm clothes around them both.

"I think you dad will be really worried about us if we don't go home soon" Astird said combing her small blonde hair girl's hair with her fingers.

"I don't want dad to worry", Edward said "Do you think dad will send the army to look for us?"

Merida and Hiccup had both slipped into water before they turned again to Astird and her chrildren.

" I wish I saw Toothless again" Astird said.

"Well maybe next time" Hiccup reassured her.

"Will we see you again" Camicazi asking hugging her mum.

"Maybe one day, just keep your eyes on the sea. You never know what's waiting", Merida said which made the little girl smile.

They said their goodbyes and Astird and her children watched the Selkies swim to the mouth of the lake. Hiccup and Merida waved to them, Ardra was asleep they slipped into the water and then disappeared from sight. Edward and Camicazi asked their mum about them on they way home, she told them the whole story which they wanted to hear again and again. The two grew up and have children of their own, they told the story which turned a legend. The legend about a boy the son of Chief Stoik the Vast who was an unlikely hero, he trained dragons who became past of the tribe, he found his true love a Selike in a cove, who saved his life and gave him a new family and a new way of living.

The end

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for loving and enjoy my little love story. I hope I inspire someone out there. I also want to thank my mum, Ali and Gill for helping me, making on this story better. I would really like to know what are your favs parts or moments were. I hope to see you on the next story I write and again, Thank you.**

 **Ardra is made by BriWrite, if you want, you can check out her story 'This love that we share' .**


End file.
